The Silver Kitsune (The Re-make)
by animeanimal12
Summary: She dreamed. She dreamed of memories. The memories of her past life, and she dreamed of the would'ves, could've's, should'ves, and the what if's. Of the nightmares and knowledge she had. She was Sawada Tsunayoshi -but she wasn't. She killed Sawada Tsunayoshi the moment her old consciousness reawakened in this four year old body- and she refused to be Fate's play toy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

_**Tuesday, November 21st, XXXX, 11: 49 pm**_

_**? P.o.v.**_

_She huffed as she stood under her umbrella. She knew today would be a bad day to go along with the dress code -that she made herself and she doesn't even follow it-. _

_She was freezing in the light-weight, white and purple -to complement her silver eyes and hair-, floral sundress with a purple lace cape she had designed to be worn in the summertime. The fact that she's wearing stilettos with it made it all the worse. _

_Her secretary -Thank the stars for that precious child- had made her wear his new raincoat because he was worried for her._

_Mumbling curses under her breath when she heard thunder and saw lightning flash, she decided to just walk across the road while no vehicles were coming because the bus would be at least another fifteen minutes._

_Making it across the road safely, she turned to the right and started walking down the sidewalk to the nearest convenience store that was still open after midnight._

_Picking up the sound of sirens and engines in the background, she turned around to see flashing lights in the distance coming her way. She frowned, "Are criminals these days really that stupid to do something in this kind of weather?" She murmured to herself. She answered her own question,"Apparently, yes, yes they are."_

_Hearing the roar of an engine coming closer she started moving closer to the buildings. When she had almost reached the corner a monster truck rushed by, nearly deafening her. Seeing the truck making a sharp turn she stayed still against the antique shop. Then- -BANG!BANG!BANG!- "HAVE A NICE TIME IN H***, YOU KITSUNE B*T**!" _

_Those were the last words she ever heard as she slumped over, dead. Broken, blood stained glass laying all around her body paired with her expressionless face, pale skin, and the blood seeping into her silver hair made it look like a tragic, but beautiful masterpiece. Almost as though it came straight out of a movie._

* * *

**-4 years later- Friday, July 16th, XXXX, 1:37 pm**

**? P.o.v.**

Her _(__New. Her __**new **__name because that wasn't her real name. Her real name was-__)_ name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, or rather Sawada Tsunayoshi considering that she's in Japan.

Currently, she is in a four year old body_(but she wasn't four. She knew that and-_). Raised by her mother -Sawada Nana- and with her father never around -_that jerk._ How _dare_ he make her mother like this. So sad and so much less than she could be-, she _looked _like your normal run-of-the-mill toddler, but she wasn't. Far from it actually. Why?

Because she dreamed. She dreamed of memories. The memories of her past life, and she dreamed of the would'ves, could'ves, should'ves, and the what if's. Of the nightmares and knowledge she had.

Her name _(**Real** name. **True** name. The name the **Stars **gave her. The one she never told anyone.)_ is Sinopa Taji Chiyo-Satoko. And this is her tenth reincarnation.

* * *

**Sunday, September 18th, XXXX, 11:59 am**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada (Sinopa** **Taji Chiyo-Satoko) P.o.v.**

What struck her as odd about this reincarnation, however, was that she was not in her home world. No, she had known where she was the moment her soul reawakened in her new body and she had sensed the flames -dormant or not- in others around her.

She was in the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. She vividly remembered the plot outline from when she had read the manga series for entertainment -she _did_ read it six times because there was so much she missed the first time or two she read it and then she got hooked on it-.

She may have also read fan-fiction whenever she didn't have a physical book on her to read. That happened more often than she would like to admit.

She had slowly developed her old conscious from her last life though the dreams her new body had. She already had fresh blood on her hands in this new life.

She had indirectly killed Sawada Tsunayoshi, so for now_(__ because the world wasn't quite ready for her yet. __**She **__wasn't quite ready to face this world-)_, she would slowly -_oh so very slowly_\- change back to herself as to not worry her new mother, Nana.

She did not know why the Cosmos sent her soul here -it was a completely different dimension than her own, so what was the reason the Cosmos sent her here?-, but she knew she would get her answers if she remained patient.

In the meantime, she would gather information. Information about this world, about what is to come, and about the flames in the Underground of this world.

Nana had given her her old sketch book in hopes that her daughter would draw in it, but instead she planned to use it as a catalogue/personal journal.

She sighed. She had a _lot_ to do before Reborn came. If there was one thing she was not, it would fate's play-thing as Tsunayoshi was in the manga.

She _would not_ bend to another's will. She _would not_ become just a figure-head of the mafia being played like a marionette on a stage just because she was a girl. She _refused _to be anyones- or anything's- play toy.

No, she would not be any of those things. She would beat it into everyone's head that _she_ is the - to quote Hibari Kyoya- carnivore of this town, and those who messed with her or what is hers would pay dearly for it.

She would make this world play right into her hands from the start; not the other way around. After all, there's a reason _she_ is the first Silver Kitsune to achieve having 9 tails.

"Tsu-Chan! Lunch is ready!"

"Ok, Kaa-San!"

…_.And if anyone was watching her stare into nothingness in the living room of her house as she thought this before her mother called her for lunch, they would forever deny seeing -for just a split second- her amber eyes glow a beautiful color of silver, or even just convince themselves it __**must**_ _have been a trick of the light because nobody eyes just turned silver out of nowhere, and certainly not a little girls._

* * *

**Sunday, September 18th, XXXX, 12:30 pm**

**Nana Sawada P.o.v.**

"Tsu-Chan! Lunch is ready!" called out Nana into the living room as she was setting the table for her and her daughter. Hearing "Ok, Kaa-San," in response, she went back to humming a song from her childhood that she could never remember the words too.

Nana smiled as her daughter came into the dining room

"Good afternoon ,Tsu-Chan. Did you have fun playing?" questioned Nana as they both sat down at the table.

"Hai, Kaa-San. Did you have a good time making lunch?" Her daughter answered and questioned back.

"I did indeed have a good time, Tsu-Chan. Thank you for asking," Nana replied. They looked at each other before they bust into a giggling fit.

Nana knew her daughter was much smarter than a normal four year old, but she didn't mind. As far as she could tell, her daughter was happy and that's all that mattered to her.

She even let her daughter have a computer at her age because Nana could tell that she didn't like normal toddler things.

She was never really interested when Nana tried to get her to play with dolls and make up imaginary adventures like other children would. Her daughter did enjoy it when she played hide-and-seek or tag though.

She tried to see if her Tsu-Chan was more interested in more boy-like things, but only a small amount of more interest was shown to them as girly toys would- little did she know that her daughter really _really _wanted those toy dart guns, but decided not to ask Nana for them. This time, that is-.

It was almost as if she had already grown up and was just trying to make Nana think that she hadn't, but she wasn't the best actor out there.

When Nana saw that her Tsu-Chan soaked up knowledge like a sponge, she was more than happy to let her read just about all that she could get her hands on as all the books in the house slowly made their way onto her daughters bookshelf.

She had teaching sessions that her daughter asked for to make sure she was doing things correctly. She had even asked about more practical things. Things that schools, unfortunately, didn't teach anymore.

Because of that, her speech and writing was almost on par with the average pre-teen education in those specific aspects. That usually leads to the fun little polite~but~still~casual small talk they have in the mornings, just like what they did a moment ago.

It also taught her how to properly use polite small talk to get information from somebody without them realizing it. It ends with their guard being put down to the point they're unknowingly spilling extra information that can be used against them.

She was positive that if her Tsu-Chan asked, she would probably skip the first several grades in primary school.

That reminded her; The local News Channel said something about the crime rate increasing and that delinquents liked to target school children.

She _did _have a flyer for the local Dojo. She should see what Tsu-Chan thought of it, because _surely_ they had lessons for small children as well, right?

Something simple but helpful in case of emergencies. It might even be something the two of them could bond together with. That's if her Tsu-Chan is interested though.

Although, she did wish her Tsu-Chan was more interested in making friends or at least in something she could help her with.

Like wearing dresses, sewing, cooking, or well, anything a proper housewife should know how to do.

Tsu-Chan absolutely hated wearing dresses with a passion for some unfathomable reason. She would only wear a dress for Nana if she used her teary eyed expression, and even then it was an uphill battle.

She wasn't about to get her hopes up though because her daughter was much too smart and special to be a simple house-wife like herself. While she was a little saddened by that, she was very proud of her daughter.

"Kaa-San, I'm done." Hearing her daughter's voice brought her out of her train of thought.

"Alright, Tsu-Chan. Put it in the sink for Kaa-San to wash later, okay?"

"Kaa-San, I already washed my plate for you. Are you all right, Kaa-San?" Her daughter asked her with a concerned look on her face.

"Ara, I must have been lost in thought, but I'm fine Tsu-Chan." said Nana as she gave her one of her blinding smiles to reassure her daughter that she was fine.

"Now, why don't you head up stairs to brush your teeth, then come back down so I can talk to you about something, okay sweetie?" Nana told her when her train of thought went back to the town's Dojo.

"Would it not be easier to tell me now, Kaa-San?" questioned Tsu-Chan. However, Nana knew exactly what she was trying to do.

"It would yes, but this lets me check that you did actually brush your teeth." Nana countered with a look that told Tsuna what she thought about her attempt to get out of brushing her teeth.

Nana knew that if she spoke with her daughter now and didn't check her teeth, she wouldn't bother brushing them and go straight to playing around with her new laptop or whatever it was her daughter got up to when she was by herself.

"Aww, drats. My plans are foiled again by none other than you, Kaa-San." Her daughter retorted in a deadpan.

"Yes, now get on with it so I can speak with you, alright." And with that her daughter went about heading upstairs to brush her teeth.

"_I swear, I might not be as smart as my daughter, but I bet my two golden arrows that she's going to be just like me when I was in my teenage years." _She thought to herself with a smile.

…._.If you looked too long, however, you might have imagined it curling into something akin to a smirk._

* * *

Because Nana knew that her daughter wasn't your average toddler, she decided to try not to sugar coat this conversation too much.

"Tsu-Chan, do you remember how on the news there were stories of crime rate increasing?" She asked her daughter as she came into the living room to take a seat across from her Kaa-San.

"I remember, Kaa-San. Why?" she asked.

"Well, I found this flyer for the local Dojo, and thought I should take some basic self-defense classes and see if there are any classes you can take there. If you want to, that is."

Nana was carefully watching her daughters expression and noticed that her eyes light up with emotions she wanted to call surprise and happiness, and maybe a little bit of something else.

"I would love too, Kaa-San!" Tsuna exclaimed with delight. "When do you plan on taking us, Kaa-San?"

"Well, I was thinking possibly later this week, say this Tuesday at around two o'clock? That way we'll leave shortly after we eat lunch. Does that sound okay, Tsu-Chan?" She asked as she mentally rejoiced to have something the two of them could bond over with.

"That's fine by me, Kaa-San." Answered her daughter. "Is there anything else you want to talk about, Kaa-San?"

"No, that's all I wanted to talk about for now, Tsu-Chan. You can go stairs and take a nap if you want to. I think I'm going to sharpen the kitchen knives because I'm having some trouble cutting things with them. I meant to do so last night but my TV shows were on."

With that being said Nana headed to the kitchen as her daughter went up stairs. "_Maybe I should stop with the acting entirely before it causes damage to my ability of trying to be a good Mother." _Nana frowned. "_But whatever Iemitsu did to me just won't let me out of my facade that I created when I met him." _

Nana wasn't originally a ditzy housewife, but when she fell in love with Imeitsu something in her changed. It's only now that she's even realized something was wrong with her.

Thinking back on it now, when was the last time she even behaved like her normal self, or the last time she spoke to her family even?

"_I think I need to see my family's doctor…..Hmm, What was I thinking? I don't need to see my family's doctor. I'm perfectly healthy. Where did that silly little thought come from?" _Putting the knives back in the drawer she went back to the living room to turn on the TV and started flipping through the channels to find her shows.

* * *

**Sunday, September 18th, XXXX, 12:57 pm**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada (Sinopa** **Taji Chiyo-Satoko) P.o.v.**

After lunch with Nana, she went back upstairs to her room for a 'nap' when in reality that's not even close to what she was going to do.

Opening her bedroom door revealed the soft pink and yellow walls with a white ceiling with a dark wooden ceiling fan and a dark vinyl floor. In the center of the far wall was a large white bay window with cabinets underneath it and a few stuffed animals and pillows on top of it.

More often than not, she would sleep in the bay window rather than her small bed with bright pink sheets shoved in the far right corner of her room.

The far left corner had a child sized desk with three back shelves and storage cabinets on each side. Above the desk there was a clock, and on said desk was a small laptop. Beside that was a small dresser with a body sized mirror attached to it's left side.

She was surprised that Nana actually got the small laptop for her when she asked for it while they were out shopping a few weeks ago.

To the left side of her door was a bookshelf that held many toys and possibly all of the books in the house with a few coloring books as well.

Her room also had its own bathroom with the door to it being on the wall to her right and in the near right corner of the bedroom. This left the center of her room wide open to do whatever she wanted to do. She took advantage of this by using it to exercise.

She knew she couldn't over work this body and she needed to make sure Nana wouldn't question her or worry about her, so she played jump rope.

She also played a 'racing game' that let her make laps around her room and she could practice making her footsteps silent as to not make Nana aware that she wasn't actually asleep.

There were many others 'games' that she made up to train her body very lightly and build up her stamina so that she could push herself harder as her body got older.

She wasn't doing any of that today, however, because it was Sunday and this is her rest day where instead of playing her 'games' she would work on her education and record any new knowledge she discovers about this world.

She made her way to the storage cabinet on the far side of her desk and opened the bottom drawer. Pushing up on the underside of it revealed that it had a fake bottom that was hiding an old sketch book and a pen - the one Nana gave her and thinks that she somehow 'lost' it-.

She was the only one who knew of the fake bottom because she was the one who put it there. In fact, with her currently limited skills and resources she has put as many possible hidden compartments all over her room.

She took the sketch book and pen, and then she proceeded to crawl under her bed. She knew that she wasn't going to fit underneath her bed for a hiding spot forever, but she was going to fully abuse every advantage she possibly could until she was able to make better arrangements.

She laid on her stomach as she opened the sketch book and started where she left off last Sunday.

…_.Sawada Nana is not as she seems, or rather not what I once thought she was. I have concluded that she has equally strong Rain and Mist Flames with weaker Sun Flames. _

_What worries me is that I can tell that they were once active flames, but now they act as though they're dormant. No, not dormant, repressed. _

_Whatever that b**tard of sperm donor did, it has done terrible damage. It is also forcing her soul down in place of what my sperm donor sees her as, and that is the 'perfect fairy-tale house-wife'._

_Thankfully it does seem to be reversible damage as Nana had spoken of taking fighting lessons for self-defense which society would frown upon a 'perfect house-wife' saying or even thinking of such things for themselves. _

_I will continue this specific train of thought later, however, because I've only given myself three years. Three years to polish up any and all of my skills. Three years to get my name known on the Black Web. In three years this body will be seven years old and I will start setting the stage for when the Mafia comes for me, but I only have one year to find a way to avoid the Sealing of my Flames. _

_I will write some more notes before I get on my laptop._

_**Notes:**_

**About Myself:**

_-I can see Auras and Flames. The difference is that Auras are outside the body and are connected to all of a person's emotions while Flames are inside their body._

_-If Flames are active, they are bright and moving through the body like water. If they are dormant, they are dull and almost still at the person's core._

_-My Kitsune Flames are active in this body, although I've yet to use and/or train them._

_-I am not sure if My kitsune Flames are my Dying Will Flames or if I have yet to awaken them_

_-I am very good with technology and have already started hacking things for information._

**About Nana Sawada:**

_-She has Mist, Rain, and Sun Flames_

_-Her Flames were active but her jerk of a husband did something to her_

_-She was not always a civilian, but I don't think she counts a civilian even now, because once you enter the Underground, there is no true escape from it._

_-I suspect she has secrets and many hidden items such as weapons around the house._

With that last sentence, She crawled out from under her bed, put the sketch book and pen back in the drawer, and then proceeded to get on her laptop.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Please tell me what you think and leave a review! Feel free to kindly point out any grammar or spelling mistakes you see.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sketch Book Entry

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Monday, January 27th, XXXX, 3:39 am**_

_**Tsunayoshi Sawada P.o.v**_

_She __gasped as she bolted forward in her bed, breathe heaving. She just had another (DrEaM. No. nO- MeMoRy. It wAs **her** meMorIeS-) nightmare._

_Closing her eyes and letting her breathing settle back down, she let her mind wonder. Why was she having these nightmares? Why did they always make her scared? Why couldn't she make them stop?_

_Her face scrunched up in distress. She just wanted the nightmares to stop! She was only three years old! A tear rolled down her check as she laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling of her bedroom._

_Suddenly she had an urge to do something and a headache too. The urge was to get out her Kaa-San's sketch book. Knowing the headache wouldn't go away until she complied with her urge, she got out of her bed and grabbed the sketch book and pencil off the desk where she had left it._

_Opening it up to the next blank page, she let her mind take over and send her into a fuzzy haze inside her head. Her hand started writing, and writing, and writing._

_Finally, at 4:30 in the morning, her hand stopped writing and she left the fuzzy haze in her head. Not even looking at what she wrote in the sketch book, she put it away and crawled right back into her bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow._

* * *

**Entry # X : Updated version - 0.3**

**Flames:**

Silver Flames:? {Color- Silver} Ability: Unknown.

Traits/characteristics/information: Unknown

-_Notes: _I assume these are my kitsune flames, however, I could be wrong.

Sky Flames(Normal): {Color- Orange} Ability: Harmonization.

Traits/characteristics/information: Sky flame users are very accepting, and can bond with elements. Are usually limited to one of each element.

_-Notes:_ These are the rarest Flame Users of the Flames of Sky. Very hard to dislike them or say no to them.

Quote: Sun, Lightning, Storm, Rain, Mist, Cloud- they envelop them all, they accept them all. That is the Sky's purpose.

Sky Flames(Inverted): {Color- Orange} _Has yet to be proven that there is such a thing._ Ability: Harmonization.

Traits/characteristics/information: If an Inverted Sky does exist, theories are that they would be very judgmental until a person is considered 'theirs' in any way. In other words, bonding with them is possible but extremely hard.

_-Notes: _Very easy to dislike and/or hate them. However, despite how they may act, if they like you, they will not live you alone until you reject them. That does not guarantee they will go away, especially if they've, knowingly or not, mentally claimed you as theirs.

Quote(adjusted): Sun, Lightning, Storm, Rain, Mist, Cloud- they envelop them all, they accept them all(while they look for flaws). That is the Sky's purpose.

Sky Flames(Corrupted/discorded): {Color-Dark Orange and Grey} Ability: Discord.

Traits/characteristics/information: These Flames can cause the user to have either mental or severe physical illness. Can harm any bonded elements the user may have. Can cause un-bonded elements to go insane.

-_Notes: _Theory: The 'frequency' active Flame users hear through their Flames is used against them to make them insane.

Quote:?

Cloud Flames(Normal): {Color- Royal Purple} Ability: Propagation

Traits/characteristics/information: Are very anti-social people. Mostly comes off to people as cold, stoic, and closed-off. They are VERY territorial. Once they claim a territory, they will rule it with an iron fist as they see fit. They can increase things in size and numbers. They can make force fields and cyclones. They also use their flames to increase their strength to near inhuman levels by targeting cells and internal systems and functions.

-_Notes:_ They are equally as rare as Sky Flame Users. They are Known as the Strongest Flame users of the Flames of Sky. No one wants to be on the receiving end of a Clouds rage because Clouds go on a Warpath that can only be rivaled by A Sky.

Quote: A drifting Cloud, who cannot be bound. Protecting the famiglia from an independent standpoint.

Cloud Flames(Inverted): {Color- Royal Purple}Ability: Propagation

Traits/characteristics/information: Are very dependent on others and are very friendly. They are just as strong as their stereotypical counterparts, but do not flaunt it or use it for power. They do claim territory, however, unlike the stereotype clouds, they claim people or non physical objects.

-_Notes: _The Cloud Arcobaleno is an Inverted Cloud. Despite being more friendly than their counterparts, they are equally hard to form an elemental bond with.

Quote(adjusted): A drifting Cloud, who cannot be bound(while sticking around to watch or even be the performer). Protecting the famiglia from an (in)dependent standpoint.

Cloud Flames(Corrupted/Discorded): {Color-Light Purple and Dark Grey} Ability: Unknown

Traits/characteristics/information: Unknown

-_Notes:_ I assume a Cloud would become fueled by blood lust and would be on a near endless rampage until defeated.

Quote: ?

Mist Flames(Normal): {Color- Indigo} Ability: Construction

Traits/characteristics/information: They are Illusionists. They will deceive their opponents and conceal their true nature. They basically warp reality and can easily make someone lose their mind. They usually are terrible combat fighters.

-_Notes:_ Mist and Clouds have an urge to fight each other. Rivalries between the two Flame types are Legendary. For the safety of others and their sanity, NEVER let the two types come near each other unless you are willing to risk casualties. Only a Sky or someone who both users have great respect (Which is INCREDIBLY hard to do for either type, let alone both)could ever hope to make them behave for longer than 3 minutes.

Quote:Creating from nothing into something, turning something into nothing; bewildering the enemy, so making the famiglia untouchable.

Mist Flames(Inverted): {Color- Indigo} Ability: Construction

Traits/characteristics/information: Unknown

Quote: ?

Mist Flames(Corrupted/Discorded):{Color- Violet, Navy Blue, and Light Grey} Ability: Unknown

Traits/characteristics/information: Unknown

Quote: ?

Lighting Flames(Normal): {Color- Green} Ability: Hardening

Traits/characteristics/information: They are able to make near impenetrable force fields and can handle ridiculously high amounts of electronic voltage. Are very loyal people. They can make objects harden to the point of being unbreakable.

_-Notes: _They are either calm and laid back or very passionate over something. Their Flames are able to cut though things and electrocute things like real electricity.

Quote: To draw damage to himself and away from the rest of the Famiglia, serving as a lightning rod

Lighting Flames(Inverted): {Color- Green} Ability: Hardening

Traits/characteristics/information: Are almost exactly like their stereotype counterparts only they are obsessive and aggressive. They're loyalty is also easily swayed.

_-Notes: _They make great antagonists or grunts, but that's about it.

Quote(adjusted): To draw damage to himself or his Famiglia, serving as a lightning rod.

Lighting Flames(Corrupted/Discorded): {Color- Dark, Murky Green}Ability: Unknown

Traits/characteristics/information: Unknown

Quote:?

Sun Flames(Normal): {Color- Yellow} Ability: Activation

Traits/characteristics/information: Are typically healers and are very friendly. They are pretty common in the Flames of Sky. They are very passionate about things, are also happy to help others, and like having peace. This does not mean that you should ever underestimate them in a fight. They can manipulate your cells into harming you and you can do nothing to fight back.

_-Notes: _They tend to be bubbly and dense people. Sometimes seen as air-headed. However, if you wish to live, DO NOT make them mad.

Quotes:Destroying the misfortune that attacks the Famiglia with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area.

Sun Flames(Inverted): {Color- Yellow} Ability: Activation

Traits/characteristics/information: While they can heal others like their stereotypical counterparts, they prefer to fight and cause chaos. They use the power of activation to destroy. They can be friendly but are usually cold and closed off to those they don't know. These Flame Users can rival Cloud Users on the Battlefield, especially if p*ssed off.

_-Notes: _The World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn, is an Inverted Sun Flame user. Just overall don't piss or any kind of Sun Flame users. They are literally Living Reapers.

Quotes(adjusted): Creating the misfortune that destroys those in their way to protect those they care for. They become the Sun that shines brightest in the dark.

Sun Flames(Corrupted/Discorded):{Color- Dark Yellow and Grey} Ability: Unknown

Traits/characteristics/information: Unknown

Quote: ?

Storm Flames(Normal): {Color- Red} Ability: Disintegration

Traits/characteristics/information: They are often hot-headed and impulsive. They tend to be either long range or short range fighters. They are very good at combat and strategy. They can turn their ability inwards and make poison ineffective against them or they can kill viruses, unwanted fat cells, and other things. However, if they aren't careful, they can easily harm themselves by doing so.

-_Notes:_They usually have something that they fixate on. If they don't, they end up feeling at a loss as to what to do with themselves.

Quote:Continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious Storm that never rests.

Storm Flames(Inverted): {Color- Red} Ability: Disintegration

Traits/characteristics/information: They are very calm and level headed people. It's almost impossible for them to get made. That doesn't mean that they don't, just that it's rare for them to. When they are mad, one of two things happen. You are either subjected to a never ending hurricane of wrath or they get it out of their system a different way. That different way is usually small not noticeable but irritable things and/or small pranks, or they hold a grudge on the one who made them mad in the first place.

_-Notes:_The Storm Arcobaleno, Fon, is an inverted Storm. Inverted storms are one of the most likely Flame users to defy any expectation you may have. If you express something you think they should be like, They _will_ do the opposite just to mess with you.

Quote(Adjusted): Calmness is all there is at the heart of the attack, the endless Storm only sees the eye of the beholder.

Storm Flames(Corrupted/Discorded): {Color- Blood Red and Dark Grey} Ability: Unknown

Traits/characteristics/information: Unknown

Quote: ?

Rain Flames(Normal): {Color- Blue} Ability: Tranquility

Traits/characteristics/information: Rain users are very friendly and outgoing people. They are very good at calming others down and stopping fights. They can sometimes be dense or air-headed. They can use their Flames to put you to sleep or your they can paralyze you by targeting your nervous system.

_-Notes: _Not all Rains are the same, however, more often than not they make very good Hitmen/women.

Quote:To square away conflict and wash away the blood spilled. The Requiem of Rain.

Rain Flames(Inverted): {Color- Blue} Ability: Tranquility

Traits/characteristics/information: Unlike their counterparts, Inverted Rains are manipulative. They will start a fight with no one being any wiser and then with calm people down and stop what they started.

_-Notes: _Their abilities are the same as a normal Rain Flame user, however they are more likely to be blood thirsty and slightly twisted in the mind. The best way to handle them is to indirectly let them know that you know what they're doing and are going along with it anyways. Show them you have the power to stop them (Or just bluff if you don't) but aren't going to.

Quote(Adjusted): To start and to square away conflict, to shed and wash away the blood spilled. The Requiem of Rain.

Rain Flames(Corrupted/Discorded): {Sky Blue, Dark Blue, and Grey} Ability: Unknown

Traits/characteristics/information: Unknown

Quote: ?

Earth Flames(?): {Color- Rusty Sunset-red,yellow, and orange-} Ability: Gravity manipulation.

Traits/characteristics/information: They are the equivalent of Sky Flame users, only they are the Flames of Earth. The Flames of Earth are only wielded by the Simon Family. You can break free of their gravity manipulation, but you must have a significant amount of power to do so.

_-Notes:_ Little is known about the Flames of Earth because of that and The Simon Family being in hiding since their creation hasn't helped, so please excuse the lack of information.

Swamp Flames(?): {Color- Dark Green, Dark Brown, and Grey} Ability: Fermentation

Traits/characteristics/information: They can make things rot and decay, and they can make bottomless swamps. These swamps act like quicksand against opponents.

Forest Flames(?): {Color- Dark Brown, Light Green, and Light Blue}Ability: Plant manipulation

Traits/characteristics/information: The flames are blade-like and can cut objects. Users can, obviously, manipulate plants as they please.

Desert Flames(?): {Color- Very light Brown-yellowish, a tan color-} Ability: Hallucinations

Traits/characteristics/information: They act like Mist Flames, only they appear as sand.

Mountain Flames(?): {Color- Mix of Green, Brown, and white}Ability: Earth and Sand manipulate

Traits/characteristics/information: Can create rocks and mountains.

_-Notes:_ I do not like this. There is too little information on these Flames of Earth. When the Simons _do _resurface, I _will _be interrogating them for more information.

Glacier Flames(?): {Color- Very light blue-almost white-} Ability: Freezing

Traits/characteristics/information: They usually need water in order to use their Flames in combat. The Flames appear as ice shards, and the freeze whatever they touch. The ice created can be manipulated and molded by the user.

_-Notes:_ Because of the defensive nature of these flames, it is said they are more diamond-like rather than ice-like.

Ocean Flames(?):(_Everything is Unknown about this flame_)

_-Notes: _Because of the name, I'm assuming water manipulation.

Snow Flames: {Color- Light Blue and White} Ability: Freezing

Traits/characteristics/information: these Flames can only freeze another's Flame users Flame. It is said to be nothing but using Zero Point Break-through, only with no Sky Flames, or any other Flames of their own for that matter.

-_Notes:_ Let it be known that I don't not understand these Flames and that only one person has ever used them before.

Wrath Flames: {Color- Red orange} Ability: Disintegration and Harmony

Traits/characteristics/information: These Flames are made when a Sky Flame user has Storm Flames and are used simultaneously. It can reduce anything into ashes. It was first seen when Secondo was raging hence the name. The Second user of this Flame is Xanxus, Leader of the Varia, and youngest son of Vongola Nono.

Night Flames: {Color- Black} Ability: Transportation

Traits/characteristics/information: These Flames have only been seen in the Vindice. They are created when a person is feeling such immense bitterness and negative emotions, and they have one last objective before they die, that every cell in their body is engulfed in Dying Will Flames which then creates the Night Flame.

_-Notes: _The Flames of Night can make portals that can take you anywhere in the world. Night Flames can somehow sense when they or their host is being spoken of, so if someone wants to summon the Vindice, they just need to talk of night Flames or politely call out to them.

Quote: When pure dying will without a shade of hesitation... dominated my whole body, that's when the "Flame of Night" was born

Oath Flames: {Color- Light Red and Bright Orange } Ability: Harmony and Gravity manipulation

Traits/characteristics/information: Basically the Sky Flames and Earth Flames are fused together. To do this, a Sky Flame user and Earth Flame user must have an extremely strong bond and transfer their Flames to each other though said bond.

* * *

**Present time**

**Sunday, September 18th, XXXX, 8:45 pm**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada (Sinopa Taji Chiyo-Satoko) P.o.v.**

A sigh escaped her lips as she closed the sketch book for the second time that day and put it back into its hiding spot.

That was the third revision she's done to that particular entry because she has had many more details and theories come back to since she(_Not her. No. She killed the one who wrote it first. She just guided her and then went back to sleep in her-)_ first wrote it down.

While, yes, she did have her memories back, but details and more memories are always coming back. She had headaches due to them, but she could tell the difference between a Hyper-Intuition headache, a memory headache, and just a normal headache.

Looking at the clock on her wall above the desk, she realized it was well past her body's normal time to sleep. Considering that she _is _in a toddlers body, it made sense why she currently felt sluggish.

Nana always made sure to put her to bed at 7:30, so that way she would be dead asleep by 8 o'clock. That didn't mean she always stayed asleep, though. No, there were many night like this where she would wake up with a headache and an urge to write down what had entered her head.

Crawling back into bed, she closed her eyes and tried to go back asleep because Nana planned on taking them shopping the next day, and she would need all the energy she could muster up to make it though that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Tuesday, September 20th, XXXX, 1:53 pm**

**Nana Sawada P.o.v**

"Tsu-Chan! Are you ready? It's time to go!" Nana asked as she came down the stairs.

"I'm ready, Kaa-San!"

"Where are y- Oh! There you are!" Nana said as she scanned the living and dining rooms to spot her daughter sitting on the couch in the living room that was front of the T.V.

"Well, the taxi I called should be here any minute now, so let's go wait outside, okay?"

"Ok, Kaa-San!"

* * *

Just as they stepped outside of their house, the taxi pulled up to their front gate.

"Ara! What perfect timing! Come on, Tsu-Chan!" Nana said as she took her daughters hand into her own and started walking towards the taxi.

Nana made sure to lock the gate behind them as Tsu-Chan climbed into the taxi. Then Nana got in the taxi and made sure her daughter had secured her seat belt before doing her own and telling the driver, "To the local Dojo, please."

"Next stop, the local Dojo. Got it."

* * *

"That will be 1,622 yen, please, Ma'am." the taxi driver said as they got out of the taxi.

Getting the money out of her purse, Nana handed it to the man with a polite "Thank you" as she saw her daughter walk over so that she was standing beside her.

Turning towards the the Dojo as the taxi drove away, Nana asked her daughter,"Are you ready for this, Tsu-Chan?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Kaa-San!"

"Alright then, let's head in shall we?" Nana stated more than asked as they started walking into the Dojo with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Upon entering the Dojo, Nana saw a wide open area with the walls made of bamboo and the floor being made of nothing but dark blue mats. On each wall was at least one or two doors with signs above them, telling people what the rooms were.

All around the room there were small groups of two or three, all practicing something different and with various different colored belts on their simple -and most likely light-weight- light grey uniforms. Nana guessed that they were all around 10-13 years of age judging by their size and looks.

Looking over to her right, Nana saw the reception desk and made her way over there as she saw her daughter walk off to a corner to observe the kids practicing.

"Hello, How may I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked her.

"Hi, I would like to find some self-defense classes for both my daughter and myself. However, I'm not to sure about any specifics and I'm also not sure if you offer classes for someone as young as my daughter."

"Well, How about I ask you some questions and see where that takes use, okay? My name is Hibari Renkei, by the way"

"That sounds fine to me, and I'm Sawada Nana. Pleased to meet you Hibari-San."

"Ditto to that, Sawada-San. Now, do you think you're more suited for guns, knives, or combat?"

_...And with that, one of the most terrifying friendships started right then and there on that day. The town of Namimori wouldn't know what hit them in the years to come._

* * *

**Tuesday, September 20th, XXXX, 2:23 pm**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada (Sinopa Taji Chiyo-Satoko) P.o.v.**

While her mother went over to the reception desk, she took in her surroundings as she walked to a corner in order to observe everything.

She let her eyes drift around the room, taking mental notes of every door, person, items -possible weapons-, and all escape routes in case of an emergency.

She noted that they must have arrived during the lessons for pre-teens, as all the kids looked around the ages of 10-12, possibly 13 or 14 for the oldest looking kid she could see.

Hearing her mother laugh, she turned her head towards the reception desk and took in the features of the lady behind it. Taking a double take, she ran though a mental checklist in her head.

_'Pale, porcelain skin? Check. Grey eyes? Check. Sharp facial structure? Check. Still stoic despite the mild amusement in their Aura? Check. Perfectly straight jet black hair? Check. An Aura that screams authority? Check. Cloud Flames? Check...Well, blast the Stars, I really should have thought about this beforehand. Of course the only Dojo in this town is run by the Hibari's!'_

She mentally berated herself for not connecting the dots of that fact earlier. Although, she was pretty sure that the little Hibari wasn't here, she hadn't prepared herself for a possible encounter with him. She _hated_ not being prepared.

She also wanted this body ready for the fight that she was _positive _the little Hibari would drag her into. Yes, he was younger and therefore weaker, and he most likely has not awakened his Cloud Flames, but she was not about to underestimate him.

She would rather overestimate him, anyways. It meant that if she won, she would be able to show him -to quote his future self- who the true carnivore is. The downside to that, however, would be that he would chase her all over town until he defeated her.

She did not want that to happen. At all._"Sooooo... do I let him bet me, and label me as herbivore, or defeat him and have him trying to fight me nearly every single second of the day? That is the question...Or do I make it end in a tie so that he can't call me a herbivore and is only trying to fight me most of the time and not all the time? Choices, choices. What to do or not to do? **Now **THAT is the real question."_

_"_Tsu-Chan! Come here for a moment, please. Hibari-San has some questions to ask you." Her mother called to her, snapping her out of her train of thought.

She had to repress a shiver at hearing what she concluded earlier confirmed vocally as she made her way over to the reception desk.

"Alright, Sawada-Chan, what do you think of having the body build up regimen and the basic lessons for children? Your body is a little to young and small for almost all of our equipment here. If you do this now, you can build up the stamina and strength needed for our beginner classes you can start taking when you turn six." The lady Hibari asked as she gave her the run down of the plan she and her mother came up with.

Making eye contact with the lady Hibari was easy, keeping up said eye contact with the beautiful grey eyes that she knew her son had inherited, however, was not, so she gave a sound of agreement before turning to her mother and asking,"What did Kaa-San chose for herself?"

"Ara, Kaa-San is going to take the basic adult lessons along with some combat classes involving the use of knives."

"That sounds cool, Kaa-San!"

"I know, right, Tsu-Chan! Anyway's Hibari-Chan, Thank you so much for helping us! It's almost 3 o'clock, and we're done here, so I think it's time for us to head home."

"You're welcome, Sawada-San."

"Please, call me Nana! We're friends now, ne?"

"Only if you'll do the same for me."

"Okay! Until next time, Renkei-Chan!"

"Until next time, Nana-San."

_...If anyone was paying attention after the Sawada's left the Dojo, they would have seen the smallest smile on the lady Hibari's face. Let it be known that today was the day that started Namimori's spiral into chaos. The day when chaos became the new normal. The wheels of fate have started turning, and it's only just beginning._

* * *

**Saturday, November 12th, XXXX, 4:27 pm**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada (Sinopa Taji Chiyo-Satoko) P.o.v**

She had been avoiding the little Hibari like the _plague_ for not quite three months now. It was hardest freakin' thing she has ever done in all of her reincarnated lives.

Ever since she and her mother started going to the Dojo, the Lady Hibari has been plotting with her mother to set up a 'play-date' between the little Hibari and herself.

Thankfully, she has been able to make up reasonable excuses to convince her mother that they had other things to do. If not that, then she managed to stay on step ahead of them at all times so that she could set up little 'accidents' to pro-long the inevitable.

That's not all she had to do either. There were some days that the little Hibari would be at the Dojo, and she just barely managed to stay under his radar as well as the adults so they don't catch on to what she was doing.

Although, she suspected that the lady Hibari had caught onto what she was doing a little more than a month ago and just wanted to see how long she could keep it up.

However, it looked like the metaphorical 'jig' was up, and that the lady Hibari was finally fed up with her little schemes. Because the moment she walked into her training/class room in the Dojo, none other than the little Hibari himself was standing in the corner with the most terrifying glare her fellow five year old could muster.

Which was actually pretty scary because apparently the little Hibari still had the sharp facial structure that all Hibari's do even as a little kid.

She scanned the rest of the room to pro-long their interaction just a little while longer.

This room looked almost exactly like the main room, but there were three different balance beams bolted to the floor in the center of the room. They were roughly a foot and a half off the floor in height.

One balance beam was a straight line, another one with a curvy line, and the last one was a zig-zag line. The balance beams were spaced about six feet from each other.

On the right wall there were three treadmills and on left wall were various lifting weights.

She shared her training time with five other kids and it looked like only one of them wasn't here. That made her have a theory, but she wasn't about to jump to conclusions.

Observing the other kids in the room told her they were terrified of the little Hibari. That made her raise an eyebrow. Yes, the little Hibari was ridiculously strong, and yes, he did look pretty intimidating for a kid, but surely he didn't have his horrifying reputation of being a demon perfect yet, did he?

_"I mean, come on. He doesn't even have his tonfas yet! I'm not one to underestimate someone, but he doesn't seem that bad." _She thought to herself as she moved from her spot in the doorway over to were she usually left her bag while she trained.

She pondered on what the little Hibari could have done to terrify her fellow trainees as she did so.

It was at that moment that the instructor came onto the room and said, "Alright, huddle up, kiddos. I've got some announcements to make before we start this evening."

At that, the kids -minus the little Hibari and herself, of course- moved to sit on the balance beam closet to their instructor which happened to be the zig-zag one.

She moved to stand on the straight line balance beam -it was the farthest one from the instructor, kept her from being crowded, give her a better view of the room, and it was the perfect escape route if the little Hibari decided to do something- as she usually did.

The little Hibari didn't move a muscle and stayed stubbornly in his chosen corner.

Looking at her instructor told her that he was expecting that with fond exasperation.

"Right, well, as you can see, Akihito-Kun isn't here today, and that's because he quit this class. However, we already have a new trainee to take his place. Everyone, the boy in the corner over there is Hibari-Kun. Your dismissed to your usual routines now,"the instructor told them as he made his way out of the room.

She liked their instructor because he trusted them to handle themselves after getting their routines down, all they did was practice them until they became muscle memory. Once that happened, he would give them a new slightly harder routine to do.

If something happened, all they had to do was scream and someone would come running in to see what happened, or they could go run right outside to ask for help.

The four other kids went about their routines, occasionally glancing over to the little Hibari. She turned and stared at him for a moment before jumping off the balance beam and starting her own routine.

Her routine consisted of stretching for 10 minutes, running on one of the treadmills for as long as possible -if uninterrupted, she could now run for almost 20 minutes straight at full speed-, resting for 10 minutes, stretching again, then doing a mixture of gymnastics, acrobatics, and parkour- or G.A.P. style for short- on the balance beams. Water and snack breaks were whenever they wanted them.

She could do most of this blindfolded by now because of muscle memory, so the last part of what she did was made a lot harder a few weeks ago.

She has been doing this everyday from 4:30 to 5:30 since she started while Nana does her own classes or hangs-out with the lady Hibari. Doing this, paired with Nana making sure her diet fulfilled her needs made her pretty lean for a five year old.

She was definitely going to be taller, leaner, and stronger than most girls when she got older.

Seeing that it was almost 5:00, she got of the treadmill she was using, had a small sip of water, and then proceeded to start doing her G.A.P style.

Putting on her blindfold, she climbed up onto the straight line balance beam and did a line of kart-wheels back and forth on it. After that, she walked her self to the center and did a back-flip off of it.

She went to the curvy balance beam and cat walked it back and forth several times before doing a back-flip off of that balance beam as well.

When she got to the zig-zag one, she cat walked it, kart-wheeled on it, and then jumped from corner to corner on it. Finishing that she took of the blindfold and went to the trampoline mat they had in front of the far wall.

She give it a few starting jumps before she started doing a variety of different tricks. It was almost time for the class to end when she saw the little Hibari approaching her.

"Small fox."

She hummed in response to hide the surprise she felt when he said that.

"Teach me to hunt as you do."

* * *

**Saturday, November 12th, XXXX, 4:33 pm**

**Kyoya Hibari P.o.v**

Kyoya watched as the baby herbivores instructor came in and inform them what was going on.

What caught his attention, however, was the one baby herbivore that didn't crowded together with the rest of them. She had even went as far as standing on higher ground and away from them while still giving the herbivore instructor her attention.

When the herbivore instructor left them to do their own things, he was mildly surprised. He was even more surprised when the lone baby herbivore -who hadn't been there to learn who the carnivore was- looked at him and held his gaze for several moments before doing her own 'routine' as the herbivore instructor said.

He, of course, didn't let the surprise he felt show on his face. When they had locked gazes, he saw her eyes flash silver. He _saw_ her aura in that split second.

She was not a herbivore. She was a carnivore. She didn't show him her fangs, but he could tell she was a carnivore.

Calling her an omnivore didn't feel right. She wasn't a pack person, he could tell by they why she out-right ignored the baby herbivores.

When she started do flips and tricks and cat walks -with a blindfold on, no less-, he _saw_ her aura come out again. He knew what she was now.

The way she moved and jumped and twirled, the way she wasn't _just _hunting. He mentally confirmed it when she get on the trampoline mat and she was _dancing_ and _hunting_. It was graceful _and_ deadly. Her aura around her _screamed _and twirled and twisted in glee.

She was a fox, and now he wanted to learn the ways of the Foxes that obviously came naturally to her.

Knowing that the class ended at 5:30, and that is was 5:27, he approached the small fox.

"Small fox."

she hummed.

"Teach me to hunt as you do." Kyoya demanded.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm the carnivore of this town." She give him a look that explained clearly to him what she thought of his response.

Kyoya repressed a huff. This is why he both loved and hated foxes. They loved to make deals and Trickery was their best friend. They preferred not to do anything for someone unless they either get something in return or owe them a favor.

If they ever did something freely, it either benefited them or they had something up their sleeves.

Seeing it happen to others was amusing. Having it happen to yourself was not.

"Because I'm willing to share the hunting grounds."

"That's better. We'll start tomorrow then?"

"Hn."

"Ah! It's time for me to go, Mr. Carnivore. Until tomorrow, then." Kyoya narrowed his eyes as the fox left. She didn't show it, but her aura was much to smug for his liking, but he knew he could currently do nothing about it.

He didn't feel as at mad at his mother for making him take this class. How could he when he found a fox? Things were going to be very interesting from now on.

_...If anyone had bothered to pay attention to Kyoya as he watched the fox do her routine during the class, they would have seen the smirk on his face -that he didn't even know he had on- and bemusement shining in his grey eyes._

* * *

**Saturday, November 12th, XXXX, 9:24 pm**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada (Sinopa Taji Chiyo-Satoko) P.o.v**

Once she was positive Nana had gone to bed, she went and got the sketch book and pen.

..._Today did not go as __expected. At. All.__ When I saw the little Hibari in my 'class' room at the Dojo, I thought for sure that he was going to start a fight. But he didn't. _

_No, instead he stayed in his corner until the of end the sessions, where he then call me 'Small fox' and at first demanded for me to teach him my ways of hunting as he put it._

_ I asked him 'why should I?' He replied 'Because I'm the carnivore of this town.'_

_Not liking his answer, I gave him a look that told him exactly what I thought of that. He then understood he'd have to bargain for it and said he was willing to share the hunting grounds._

_He has no idea what he just did. He gave me his blessing to basically do as I please. I can now do the work I need to out in the open and stir up a little chaos while I'm at it._

_I can tell by his stance that his can fight, and now I'm going to teach him the G.A.P style? Namimori isn't going to know what hit them._

She put the sketch book and pen back, then just sat their for a moment. Her face hurt from the grin stretched across it, but that didn't matter.

She had tapped into her kitsune side and she felt happy and excited. In the past few months she had also meditated a lot, it had lead to her tapping into her unique Flames and her kitsune side.

She sensed mischief stirring in her, and she could _feel _the Chaos in the air._(a blaze of Silver Flames erupted into existence and the Cosmos _**whispered.)**

_...If someone entered her room at that very __moment, they would not have seen a little girl. No, they would have seen a silver kitsune with 9 tails about the size of a miniature pony sitting in front of the desk with purple whips of energy circling the air about it. They may have even seen a grown woman with long silver hair dressed in a black, skin-tight, body suit and glowing silver eyes._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

* * *

**Monday, February 3rd, XXXX, 6:18 pm**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada (Sinopa Taji Chiyo-Satoko) P.o.v**

3 months. It had only been 3 months since she started teaching the little Hibari her G.A.P style. If Namimori thought he was scary before for a 5 year old, then they thought he was absolutely _terrifying _now.

During those 3 months, she also found out some things she wasn't too surprised by. The little Hibari already had active Flames. He was a yakuza heir, and was already introduced into the Underground, and although she was pretty sure she didn't have Sky Flames, something within her clicked when she had felt his Flames brush against hers for the first time.

He had also forced her to be his sparring partner. To quote the little Hibari "No herbivore or Carnivore can compare to a fox". It was probably the highest form of compliment anyone would ever get from the boy. She was flattered, really.

It also meant that the Hibari's had all but adopted both her and her mother into their clan. The lady Hibari had taken to going out places with her mother -more than once Nana had dragged the poor lady around for clothes shopping. It was hilarious to watch the faces on other civilians when they such a petite lady drag around the arguably most terrifying woman in Namimori to shop after shop- while the male Hibari watched over their 'play-dates'.

After the first month of sparring with the little Hibari -that she only survived through because of her new body's intuition- she was decent enough to actually land hits on him, rather than just dodging.

The male Hibari just went with the flow of the adoption of the two female Sawada's and even started to train her in using the Hibari clan's traditional fighting style.

By now, however, she was on par if not stronger than the little Hibari -the current score was 71:63 with her in the lead-. Only because he still refused to stop being predictable by using the same pattern.

Once he finally started using moves at random to lessen his predictability, her winning streak against him would mostly be broken fairly quickly. He was still stronger in terms of raw power but lacked strategy at the moment.

She knew that the two adult Hibari would start moving around and go back into their jobs once they decided that the little Hibari could handle himself.

That only gave her around a year or so to let the male Hibari train her in the clan's traditional fighting style.

She also knew that their was going to be a clan meeting shortly after the little Hibari's birthday.

At this point in time, her and the little Hibari had become partners in crime -in terrorizing the thugs, delinquents, and the yakuza in Namimori, that is-.

She had also got her hacker name well known in the Underground. She, of course, made sure to take every precaution she could possibly think of to ensure that no one would be able to trace her or find any information on her that she didn't want them to.

She had made herself multiple bank accounts all over the world that each got a small portion of money for every job request she did.

She even put small sums of it into Nana's bank account because the money that her sperm donor sent was slowly decreasing in amount. She had some suspicions as to why, however, she wasn't about to put too much stock into it without some more evidence.

That made her think about how Nana was changing. It was very subtle be she still noticed it. Her aura had shifted. Her Flames were still damaged by they were no longer being repressed.

Nana was still kind and bubbly, but no longer oblivious and naive. She had a bit of an edge to her that made people look twice at her. She was also a _very_ skilled fighter with reflexes that could only come from years of experience.

Heck, even the Hibari's noticed the change in Nana.

Nana was even going to go and take her to meet her family, and she had booked herself an appointment with her family's doctor.

She had came to the conclusion, that yes, that b**tard of a husband _did _do something to her, but whatever it was had finally faded away and Nana was slowly showing her true colors.

She was 95% sure that whatever her sperm donor did was enforced by exposure to his Flames.

Seeing as he hasn't been in Namimori in person since she was born, and his last form of contact with them was a post card from three years ago, Nana was finally recovering from it.

"Tsu-Chan! Dinner is ready!"

"Coming Kaa-San!"

* * *

**Monday, February 3rd, XXXX, 6:30 pm**

**Nana Sawada P.o.v**

She hummed as she finished setting the table. She was feeling better than she had in _years. _She was taking her Tsu-Chan to meet her family, and she couldn't wait to see them again.

She was still going to have a check up with the family doctor because she want to make sure that whatever Imeitsu had done was finally gone.

She was about to divorce her husband and here she was feeling as happy as a the cat that caught the canary. She had already signed the papers, all she had to do was fax them over to her husband and hope he didn't kick up a fuss.

Nana was going to break the news to Tsu-Chan as they ate dinner and once they were at her family's place, Nana was going to sit down and have a long talk with her daughter about her past and what her family is.

She smiled as she sat down while her daughter sat across from her. She suddenly became a little downcast when she saw how big of a house they have when it was only just the two of them that lived there.

"Is something wrong, Kaa-San?"

Her mood lifted up again because, _of course, _her daughter would noticed. Her daughter had a sharp mind, a habit of observing others before interacting with them, and a very good skill of being able to read other people and their emotions.

"No, nothings wrong, Tsu-Chan. I just realized how big this house is for just two people. Perhaps we should think about down sizing."_(No. No, don't do that. Wait. Just wait and people will come. You just have to-)_

"I don't think we should do that Kaa-San. You'll never know when we might have guest."

"You're right, Tsu-Chan. I guess this house will be put to use one day. Anyways, I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it, Kaa-San?"

She wasn't sure how her daughter was going to take this, but might as well say it and get it done with.

"I'm going to divorce your father."

Her daughter blinked once, her eyes showing surprise at the sudden statement before replying, "Okay, Kaa-San."

That had Nana blinking in surprise because while she didn't know what she was expecting, it was certainly not just a simple "okay".

"You don't seem to be taking this to hard, Tsu-Chan."

"Why would I? I don't really know him, and he's made you cry. Therefore he's a jerk and I think it's good you aren't going to put up with him, Kaa-San. All that really matters is that your happy."

"Aww, thank you, Tsu-Chan!" She beamed a smile at her daughter. She was so lucky to have her. Nana could already tell that she was taking after her side of the family.

Nana felt something in her _click _and everything felt right.

* * *

**Tuesday, February 4th, XXXX, 6:29 am**

**Nana Sawada P.o.v**

Nana woke up exactly a minute before her alarm was about to go off and turned it off before it could blare it's wake up call.

Rolling out of bed she went to do her morning routine and take a shower. Twenty-five minutes later she walk downstairs in casual house wear and went out the door to get the mail.

Not bothering to look at it until after she had some tea and food in her, she set it off to the side of the counter and went about making her and her daughter some breakfast.

It was a little after seven o'clock when she called to her daughter to come and eat breakfast. She giggled when she heard the half-hearted response of, "'m 'oming,".

Her daughter was by no means a morning person. It didn't matter how many hours of sleep she did or did not get, nor did it matter if she was completely used to getting up early. Human interaction between the hours of six and ten am was a no- no.

In fact, she even got herself up early in the morning more often than not. She was actually very good at hiding it.

However, she was her mother and had raised her. She knew little things like that about her daughter, it was why she would always to chose to spend time with her daughter after twelve o'clock in the evening.

Her daughter could fool anyone but her and a select few others. She was very proud of her daughter for taking after her, and even prouder of herself for being able to read her.

She already made up her mind that she would have her Tsu-Chan take a placement test so that she could skip most of the lower grades once school started up in August.

She waited at the table as she saw her daughter come downstairs looking slightly disgruntled, but otherwise looking as though she had been awake for a while and was ready to go somewhere.

If she wasn't looking for it, Nana would have never known that her daughter did not want to be awake at this very moment.

She could tell this was one of those days where her daughter had gotten up before her and then fell back asleep. For some reason it always made her grumpier than normal when she did that.

She gave her daughter a sharp grin when they made eye contact and asked, "Did you sleep well, Tsu-Chan?"

Her daughter gave her a death glare as she grunted, "Hn."

That was the last straw and she went into a fit of laughter at her daughter's disguised misery.

"Oh, hush, Kaa-San."

"Sorry, Tsu-Chan, it's just your so easy to mess with in the mornings."

"Hn."

With that they fell into silence as they started to eat the breakfast Nana had made. When they were finished, she had Tsu-Chan put everything in the sink for her to wash later as she went to look at there mail.

She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she flipped through the small stack, and found way when she saw what was second to last in he pile. She felt something crack and forcefully smother her aura down as she internally screamed.

"Tsu-Chan, look at this! It's a post card from Iemitsu! It's says he's coming home for your birthday and bringing his Boss with him! Isn't it amazing!"

"I thought you were divorcing him, Kaa-San?"

"Silly Tsu-Chan, why would I do that? I love him!"

"Kaa-San? Kaa-San, snap out of it! This isn't you!"

* * *

**Tuesday, February 4th, XXXX, 5:09 am**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada (Sinopa Taji Chiyo-Satoko) P.o.v**

She awoke in a cold-sweat. Panting she looked around her room and started counting things until she calmed down. Once she did, however, she realized she had a major headache and a dreadful feeling settling in her as she winced.

She soon realized it was caused by her intuition(_No. Help. Must Help. A Myth. A Myth will fall today. Stop it. You must stop it. Do not let the M__yth fall. The Myth was healing from being broken and you mustn't let it fall-)_ that was growing stronger the older this body got and she was actually starting to understand what it was telling.

For now, all she knew was that the 'Myth' was in danger and that she needed to stop it. Now she just had to figure out who the 'Myth' was -if the 'Myth' was even a person, that is- and keep a close eye on them.

She had an untested theory that her intuition could respond to yes or no questions, so that is exactly what she did.

_"Is the Myth a person?"_

A tingle. That's a yes.

"_Is the Myth someone I know?"_

Another tingle.

"_Okay, so the only people I know are my mother and the Hibari's, so... Is it a Hibari?"_

A small spike of pain cause her to wince. A worried frown spread across her face as she laid in her bed.

"_Is it my Mother?"_

A tingle. She let out a huff of air. "_That's exactly what I was afraid of."_

She was somewhat surprised at how effective that was because it was something she remembered seeing in the stories she had read in her past-life. It was somewhat amusing to her.

It had made the headache reduce quite a bit, however, the dread she felt did not leave her. Seeing that it was now 5:30, she went about her morning routine - that took her roughly twenty minutes- before setting up her laptop and doing some work on it.

* * *

"Tsu-Chan! Breakfast is ready!"

She groaned as she sat up from her position on her desk and gave a half- hearted reply of "I'm coming" back downstairs to her mother.

She stretched and moved about some before straightening her clothes out and putting on a neutral face. She hated falling back asleep after getting up because it always made her feel uncomfortable and icky.

When she entered the dining room, she saw her mother with a grin on her face.

"Did you sleep well, Tsu-Chan?"

"Hn." She glared at her as she made her way to sit at the table. It didn't help that her intuition was still blaring in warning.

That threw her mother into a laughing fit.

"Oh, hush, Kaa-San."

"Sorry, Tsu-Chan, it's just your so easy to mess with in the mornings."

"Hn."

Once they were done eating, she went to put all the dishes in the sink while Nana went to look at the mail she had probably brought in before she came down.

It was then that her headache spiked harshly. She barely managed to stay on her feet as she swirled around to watch her mother.

She let out a gasp as she looked at her Aura and Flames. Something in her cracked and tried to break away, but she stubbornly held onto it.

Her mother's Flames were being repressed _again, _and her Aura let out a sharp scream before being smothered.

She was mad.

"Tsu-Chan, look at this! It's a post card from Iemitsu! It's says he's coming home for your birthday and bringing his Boss with him! Isn't it amazing!"

Scratch that. _She was furious. S_he barely kept managed to keep calm on as she acted innocently confused.

"I thought you were divorcing him, Kaa-San?" She barely kept the frown off her face.

"Silly Tsu-Chan, why would I do that? I love him!"

She narrowed her eyes as she looked at her mother then at the post card. A plan entered her mind and she decided to do something dangerously stupid.

"Kaa-San? Kaa-San, snap out of it! This isn't you!"

The moment she said that she let her Flames drench the area of the entire house. Feeling Imeitsu intruding Flames, she attacked.

The B**tard's Flames were put out in an instant as she snatched the card from her mother's hand and let it _burn_.

At that moment her mother collapsed to the floor as she reigned her Flames back into herself. She had probably attracted the attention of every Flame user in a three mile radius, but at the moment she couldn't care less.

That Son of a B*tch had tried to harm her mother. She had accepted the fact that she cared deeply for her mother and was very fond of the Hibari's.

She had claimed them as her Own. _How dare he try to take what she had already claimed. _At first she was going to spare him with mercy, but now? _Now,_ he would be lucky to still be alive after she's through with him.

Her blood was still boiling when she heard mother say, "I think it's time for us to have a serious talk, young lady."

Her blood run cold. _"I suppose she's right." _she bitterly thought to herself, not looking forward to this conversation that she wasn't prepared for.

* * *

**Tuesday, February 4th, XXXX, 7:27 am**

**Nana Sawada P.o.v**

All of a sudden she felt Flames rushes over her and felt them cover the entire house. The next thing she knew, her daughter had taken the post card from her hands and _burned it to ashes with silver colored Flames._

Needless to say, she was grateful for her daughter freeing her from whatever had taken over her, but was shocked to the point that she collapsed to the floor.

She felt the Flames retreat, although she knew that any Flame user with a brain would eventually come to investigate it.

Looking at her daughter told her that she was furious, that was, until she spoke, "I think it's time for us to have a serious talk, young lady."

Her daughter was definitively not looking forward to it. Her daughters shared reluctance made her crack a small grin.

"Alright, three minutes to collect ourselves, then we're having this talk in the living room. We are both going to be completely honest to each other, okay? No lies. No secrets."

"No lies. No secrets." Her daughter nodded as she repeated that part to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

* * *

**Tuesday, February 4th, XXXX, 7:27 am**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada (Sinopa Taji Chiyo-Satoko) P.o.v**

Three minutes. Three minutes is all she had to get her thoughts together and decide on what she was going to tell Nana.

When your mind is racing and you're standing there frozen, three minutes go by pretty quickly because the next thing she knew, she and Nana were sitting across from each other at a table in their living room.

The living room consisted of a TV on the far wall with a large couch facing and a low coffee table between the TV and couch. Beside the TV was a movie shelf that held all there DVDs; on the right wall was a bookshelf, a clock, and picture frames all over, and on the left wall was another taller table pushed into it with three chairs around it.

"Alright, why don't we start with some questions, and then I'll tell my story first, okay?"

She nodded in agreement, not quite trusting herself to speak yet.

"Do you know what Dying Will Flames are, Tsu-Chan?"

She nodded again.

"Do you know know about the Underground?"

"Yes." A short and simple answer as her mind became cold, calculative, and observant.

As she watched her mother, she could see the disappointment, sadness, and a few other negative emotions dominate her mother's Aura.

What worried her was that they were aimed at herself.

"Well, you see, Tsu-Chan, I was born into a very well known Clan in the Underground. It is called the Waneta Clan. It's known for being a very adaptable Clan. It changes with what's in demand and the trends of the current era. Although it is more common for people in the clan to be in a general trade together, you can become anything you want whenever you want."

"A name literally meaning "Shape-shifter" is quite fitting then."

Her mother smiled at her, but the smile held just a hint of an underlying, but dangerous edge to it.

"Yes, it is, but that's not the primary reason for our clan's name. It's because the Clan is also known for being made up of mostly primary Mist users -not entirely though-. Also, some of the best and strongest Mist users are from the Waneta Clan."

She paused before continuing, "I am known as The Myth of Miss Fortune in the Underground. I did a variety of jobs, but my primary signature was that I'd used my Mist Flames to either change my appearance or fool someone into believing what I tell them. Mostly a combination of both. The only thing that connected my targets was that they were all seen with a woman that was appealing to them, and then were either found dead or died shortly after. I've never used the same alias twice or given out said alias name to anyone other than my target."

Another pause.

"When I met Imeitsu, who is the Young Lion of Vongola, I was using a ditzy young lady persona in my actual appearance as I had just finished a job, but I wasn't quite out of the clear yet. I guess Imeitsu liked my persona enough that he wanted to meat again. The next thing I know I'm living a double life because I couldn't find a way to leave the fool without raising his suspicions. I don't know what he did, but he did something to me whenever I was around him until it stuck. My persona had become my personality and then I was married to him. And finally I had you and as the years went by with no contact with him, I slowly was breaking out of whatever he did to me. I think you helped that along, even. And here we are now."

"I suppose it's my turn now, isn't it? Well, first off, You may think I'm crazy after this, but I don't mind. Wouldn't be the first time people have thought that of me. I like to think of it as a compliment, really."

That gained her a slight smirk from her mother and a flicker of amusement in her Aura.

"_Ah, yes. That's probably a high form of complement for any Mist user."_ She didn't let her current thought show on her face.

"I have been reincarnated nine times, this is my tenth life, and I have knowledge of the future of this world. The 'nightmares' I had were my memories. I have been many things in my lives, however, there has only been on constant. I am a kitsune. At some point in every life I've lived, I've always gained back my kitsune form. To be more specific, I am a Nine tailed Silver Kitsune. First Silver Kitsune in millions of years, and first ever Silver Kitsune to have nine tails."

Her mother's face was blank as she processed this. The negativity in her Aura lifted slightly.

"May I continue?"

A nod.

"This is not my original world. The Cosmos sent me here for reasons I can only speculate. In my original world, the timeline and story-line of this world was written as a very popular manga and anime. That's how I know of the future of this world. I also have put an alias in the Underground and work as a hacker. I do this because I will not be Fate's play-toy. To quote a song I liked enough I went though the trouble of memorizing it, "I'm not a fan of puppeteers, but I have a nagging fear that someone else is pulling on the strings," I plan on breaking those strings and saving this world from a dim future _my way."_

She paused for a breathe, then continued.

"I theorize that my Kitsune Flames fused with this body's Sky Flames to create a new type of Flames. As I lack imagination, I call them Silver Flames. My sperm donor will come this October a week after my birthday with the Ninth boss of Vongola to seal my Flames. I am not letting that happen. In fact, I'm not even letting that jerk near you. Not after I saw what his flames did to you. I may be reincarnated, but I've near really had parents in any of my past lives, and I'm very proud to call you my mother."

Nana's Aura continued to lighten -it flared in amusement at the part about Imeitsu- as she continued talking and that made her own Aura color itself in happiness.

"I have plans, Kaa-San. I would love for you to be apart of them. If you don't want to that's fine, and if you want me gone, I will leave. I care for your happiness, Kaa-San."

"Now, whoever said that I didn't want to be apart of your plans and that I wanted you to leave?"

"...No one."

"Come here, Tsu-Chan."

Getting up and walking over to Nana, she was not expecting to be lifted into her lap.

Locking eyes with her, her mother said," I do not care if you are reincarnated, I do not care if you are a supernatural being, I do not care what anyone says. I love you because you still are and always will be my daughter, and I would love to apart of your plans... Oh! Don't cry, Tsu-Chan! Shh,Shh I'm here."

Touching her face told her that she was indeed crying. She leaned into her mother's embrace and made no effort to stop her tears. The two of them stayed liked that until she had stopped crying and by then it was nearing 8:30.

"I think we can continue this some more at a later date, Tsu-Chan. I think we could both use a little alone time to ourselves, ne?"

* * *

**Thursday, February 6th, XXXX, 5:30 pm**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada (Sinopa Taji Chiyo-Satoko) P.o.v**

It has been two days since her and her mother had their conversation with each other, and now things couldn't possibly get better as the two of them arrived at her mother's Clan compound via taxi; they would be staying there for the next week or so.

Her Aura flared with happiness at the thought about the new kind of bond that she and Nana now had. It made her grin as she thought back to the conversation they had later on Tuesday.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Tuesday, February 4th, XXXX, 3:17 pm_**

_**Tsunayoshi Sawada (Sinopa Taji Chiyo-Satoko) P.o.v**_

_"So, why don't we tell each about our capabilities, Tsu-Chan?"_

_"Sure, Kaa-San. What's your primary weapon of choice?"_

_"Oh! I have these two golden arrows and a crossbow I put on my wrist that are infused with my Mist Flames. I can control the arrows by whistling and I can change the forms of the arrows and crossbow, too. However, they revert to normal when I get too tried to maintain them or if I am knocked out."_

_"That sounds extremely interesting."_

_"Does it? Well, I'll be sure to show them in action to you sometime, Tsu-Chan. Do you have a primary weapon?"_

_"I guess it would be any type of blade, really. My fighting style is being able to turn any object I can hold in my hands into a weapon, and just being a fast, heavy hitter. It also involves being able to do things such as gymnastics, acrobatics, and extreme parkour."_

_"That sounds cool, Tsu-Chan. You'll have to let me watch the next spar you have with Kyoya-Kun!"_

_"Okay, Kaa-San!"_

* * *

**Present time**

**Thursday, February 6th, XXXX, 5:30 pm**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada (Sinopa Taji Chiyo-Satoko) P.o.v**

"Alright, Tsu-Chan! Here's my home! Let's go and ring the doorbell!"

She smiled, glad that her mother was happy, as they grabbed their bags out of the taxi and walked up to the door of the compound.

They didn't have to wait very long for someone to answer the door.

"Nana! I haven't seen nor heard from you in years, little sister! Come in! Come in!" A man in a doctors outfit answered.

"Hahaha, It's so good to see you again, Shamal!"

She froze. She looked at the man to confirm her thoughts. "_Well, I probably should have suspected that I would be related to at list one of the Mist users once Nana told me what her clan consisted of. I probably also should have spoken to her about the characters who would be and are important in this world."_

She made a mental note of her last thought before going back to her momentary freak out.

She was related to _the _Trident Shamal. The best mafia Doctor there was. _Her mother was the sister of Trident Freakin' Shamal._

She really should have seen something like this coming.

"Oh, and who's this little lady?"

"She's my daughter, and before you say or do anything, I want to explain it to the Clan at dinner so that I don't have to repeat myself."

* * *

**Thursday, February 6th, XXXX, 5:28 pm**

**Shamal Trident Waneta P.o.v**

He had come back to the clan compound for a little vacation because if he was anywhere else Reborn would find him to call in one of the several favors he owed the hitman, and he just wanted a g*dd*mn break from his job for a little while.

Not to mention that his birthday was in three days and he certainly was not about to work on his birthday.

He was currently laying on the couch of one of the many dens in the compound that also happened to be the one closet the door.

He groaned at hearing the doorbell ring but went to answer the door and obeyed to one of many of the unspoken rules in a compound full of mist. It was that whoever was closet to the door had to go and answer it, preferably without the use of Mist Flames or Flames in general.

He was also a little curious as to who was at the door, because unless you where a member of the Clan or a fellow Mist user, it would be incredibly difficult to get to the front door.

Either the traps would kill you, the Mist wards would redirect you back outside, or if you had harmful intents, you would end up in a Mist made Forest of Nightmares.

Upon seeing who was outside the door, he exclaimed, "Nana! I haven't seen nor heard from you in years, little sister! Come in! Come in!"

His sister smiled at him as she laughed and said, "Hahaha, It's so good to see you again, Shamal!"

That's when he noticed the little girl at his sister's side that couldn't have been older than six or seven.

"Oh, and who's this little lady?"

"She's my daughter, and before you say or do anything, I want to explain it to the Clan at dinner so that I don't have to repeat myself." His little sister stated as they walked back into the den he just came from.

He examined her closely. He schooled his facial features as he felt the state and damage on her flames. They were healing, yes, but that didn't change the fact someone harmed his little sister.

He knew she could handle herself, so the question was, "_Who were they and how did they manage to do that to her?"_

Letting his Flames reach out to rub against hers, he found that _some d*mn Sky forced her to bond and caused her to be subjected to discord._

It took all that he had to not start interrogating her for answer right then and there.

Feeling Nana's Flames brush back, he also found that she had bonded with something else that he couldn't identify. Poking at it made both it and Nana's Flames lightly whack his in warning.

He looked towards Nana's daughter -He was an Uncle! He had a niece and he was an _Uncle_ now! he couldn't believe it!- and saw her glare at him.

He would never in his life admit -out lout, at least- that the glare of Nana's little girl was_ absolutely __terrifying _-and it shouldn't be possible for a little girl to be so scary-.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he asked the little girl, "Ah, What's your name young miss?"

He pretended that earlier train of thought never happened. It was something he become very good at over the years; denial was a very powerful thing, after all.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Sawada?" He questioned, looking at his sister.

"Unfortunately, that's the name of my to-be ex-husband. I'll be changing our last name back once he faxes the divorce papers back over from Italy."

"Italy!?"

"Yes, Italy, keep up won't you brother dear?"

"Why you smug little-"

""Watch it."" He wasn't sure whether or not to be slightly disturbed at how his sister and her daughter said that in unison. He shoved that thought to the back of his mind.

"Fine, you win this time, sis." He pouted at the smug look that was on both mother and daughter.

"What's the matter, _Uncle? _Can you not handle a simple verbal defeat? Or are you loosing your touch in your old age, _old man?_"

"Why you-! I am not old! Take that back you little brat!"

He grinned as his niece -there was no way he was getting over that little fact anytime soon- let challenge shine in her eyes before she dashed off in a sprint.

"Oh,_ that's_ how it is, is it? She takes after you, doesn't she, little sis?"

"She does indeed, and you better chase after her if you don't want to lose this little game."

"What? _oh-! _Get back here, brat!"

..._Thinking back on it later, Shamal had realized that he had seen his niece's eyes turn silver for a split moment before she took off running. He would admit that he had at first thought it must have just been the lighting or a fellow mist playing a trick on him._

* * *

**Thursday, February 6th, XXXX, 6:28 pm**

**Nana Sawada P.o.v**

After her daughter had her fun messing with her older brother, she headed back to her old room in the compound and had Shamal help them settle in. She had showed her daughter into a spare guest room that would hopefully become a permanent home for her inside the compound.

Now, after avoiding others like the plague, it was the Clans dinner time, the only time all of the Clan was present together in the same place - at least, all of them that were currently at the compound that is-.

She ignored the surprised gasps and murmurs that started up the moment that she and her daughter walked in.

She had expected it, and she had told her daughter to prepare herself for it and just keep her head held high. She even made her brother place an extra chair besides her's so that her daughter could sit beside her. She was _positive _at least a few people had spotted the difference and just kept quite about it.

After a moment of sitting down, everyone settled down again as the Clan Head stand up from his seat at the far end of the table in the middle of the ballroom-turned-dining-room so there was enough room for everyone.

"As you all just saw, one of our best clan members has returned from being M.I.A since six years ago. I am glad to you back, Waneta Sawada Nana a.k.a The Myth of Miss Fortune. Before I let dinner begin, I shall let Miss. Fortune explain to us the reason of her absence. Please give her your full attention."

As the Clan Head sat back down she stood up and started her story, "Six years ago I went M.I.A at the end of a mission. I had encountered the Young Lion of Vongola while I was still using an alias. He decided that he liked me enough -or rather the persona I was using- that he continued to force my hand into meeting him again and again."

She paused for a breathe, observed the faces around the table, then continued.

"I kept my real self a secret from him as I tried to find a why to leave him without raising his suspicions. I did not understand what he did to me while I was in his presence, but I know that it forced me to keep up my fake persona until it became the 'real' me. I was soon his ditzy wife and had a child with him. Now that I am back to my normal self, I am in the processing of divorcing him. I am going to continue to raise my daughter because I do not regret having her, if you have a problem with any of this, come speak to me about it later. That is all."

"Well said, Miss. Fortune. Now let us dig in!" and with that the Clan head began to eat, signaling for the rest of them to do the same.

She smiled. It was good to be back.


	6. Chapter 6 Sketch book entry

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Wednesday****, February 5th, XXXX 9:49 pm**_

_**Tsunayoshi Sawada (Sinopa Taji Chiyo- Satoko) P.o.v**_

_She yawned as she closed the sketch book and crawled out from under her bed to put it back in it's hiding place. After doing that, she stretched and blinked before yawning again._

_After they had started going to the Dojo and meeting the Hibari's, her schedule had changed and she decided that instead of writing once a week on Sunday, she would write whenever she felt the need to or if she gained new information._

_Since going to the Dojo, her day consisted of waking up before the sun, doing a small exercise routine, then taking a bath. By the time she was dressed, it was usually time for breakfast. After they eat and she helps Nana clean up the kitchen, she had until lunch to do what she wanted -she normally got onto her laptop and either played computer games or hacked-._

_After lunch, she spent time with Nana or she would go sit outside and read something. Then they go to the Dojo, return home, and eat dinner._

_And lastly would be 'bedtime' at 8:30, but instead of sleeping she would write in the sketch book or would be doing job requests until roughly midnight._

_And did she mention that she still found plenty of time to meditate which has immensely helped her reach both her flames and her kitsune side? No? Well, now she did, and she was feeling over-all happier and calmer when surprises she wasn't ready for came her way._

_She couldn't wait to finally gain her kitsune form back in this life._

_"I'm going have to ask Nana for a 'new' journal to write in soon. I wasn't expecting to fill it up this quickly," She thought to herself._

_Today had been consisted of almost nothing except exchanging information with her mother. A day of sharing and going over information like that always made her tired. She ended up updating a lot of information._

_A smile settled onto her face as she thought about how happy Nana had been to talk about her past, what the Clan was like in more detail, and overall at how her Flames were healing incredibly quickly after what happened the other day._

_She had a feeling that Nana's Flames would be completely healed in a week or two._

_She decided that going to bed earlier than usual wouldn't hurt anybody._

* * *

**Entry # X**

**How the Clan works:**

The Clan: The Clan itself is sorted into six 'sections/ranks', not including the Clan Head or Council positions. They are as follows; the Elite Warriors, the Simple Warriors, the Specialists, the Agents, the Family members, and the Honorary members.

\- Clans are more similar to guilds than you will ever get them to admit.

The Clan Head and the Heir: There was the Clan head, then their Heir. The gender of the Clan Head mattered not, nor did the heir have to be blood related.

\- Usually, if the Clan Head has at least one child, then the throne goes to their child unless said child wishes to not claim their birthright.

\- If that happens or the Clan Head has no children, then the Clan Head picks an apprentice to take on and will give them a challenge or set of tasks to complete.

\- If the apprentice passes they have the rights to become the next Clan Head.

The Elite Warriors: The Elite Warriors are either hand picked by the Clan Head or have competed in the Placement Tournament and were picked by the rest of the Clan to become an elite.

\- There is also the Deadly Challenge. Pretty self explanatory. Many have died doing it, but those who do survive become an Elite Warrior.

The Simple Warriors: The Simple Warriors are either chosen by the Elites of the Clan or have passed the combat exam which was to land a hit on one of the Elite or defeat at least five Warriors in a Battle Royal.

The Specialists: Their importance to the Clan is near irreplaceable. They sectioned the Clan up into an orderly and smoothly running machine.

\- The name speaks for itself; they've found a passion or something and have become an expert in that field.

\- Their skills in combat are on par with the Elites.

\- Many of them -but not all of them- were once Elites until they either found their passion and gave up being an Elite for it or could not return to the battlefield without putting themselves at greater risks.

The Agents: They are the spies of the Clan. Always collecting information, but never returning home unless it's life or death.

\- They stay outside of the clan to protect those inside of it. They live their own lives so long as they send in reports at least once a year.

Family members: These are the Clan members who keep the place running in tip-top condition. They are the people who are the loved ones of the Clan members or have sought the Clans protection in return for their service.

Honorary members: These people can fit into any of the previous positions. The name is self-explanatory. They are people who have largely benefited the Clan, and have been accepted into the Clan, but aren't actually apart of the Clan

\- Honorary members are extremely rare to come by, or rather they are hardly ever spoken of because of their wishes to not have any ties.

\- They can call in a favor from the Clan whenever they wish to, their is no limit on the number of favors they can ask of the Clan.

The Placement Tournament: It is an event held once every five years. Anyone in the Clan can join, and there is no age limit.

\- The audience is given a book with the basic profile of each participant and it will also tell them what rank/position they wish to become.

\- There are three stages in the tournament.

\- The first stage is one on one glory battles held in the typical tournament format. The participants are showing off rather than actually trying to harm each other and win. Hence them being called 'glory' battles.

\- The second stage is Battle Royals. First the participants are split into five groups for Battle Royals. Then the winners of those battles are then to fight each other is another Battle Royal to decide the final winner.

\- The last stage is Challenge Levels. Each participant is given three completely randomized challenges (A maze, puzzle/riddle, to survive an ambush, etc) to test their intelligence, strength, and their ability to act under pressure.

\- Just because a participant whens a battle or completes their challenges, does not mean that they will be voted to become what they want. However, the final winners of each stage are rewarded a 5,000 dollar check.

\- The participants with the highest over-all scores in will receive a 10,000 dollar check.

\- The Clan Council will discuss and process the votes and points of each participant to decide what position they will be placed in. They will then send letters to each participant to inform them of what has be decided.

\- Participants cannot change or refuse the the position they have been placed in. If they are truly unhappy with where they were placed, then then can either make an appeal to the Clan or wait for the next placement tournament to come around.

The Clan Council: The Clan Council is made up of a minimum of three representatives from each 'section' and the Clan Head.

\- The representatives are picked by the members of the Clan.

\- These people are like Elders/Advisers for the Clan Head who runs the Clan. They cannot make any legislative decisions, but they can bring suggestions to the Clan Head

\- A law or amendment in the Clan can only be passed by the Clan Head after a unanimous positive vote from the Council. If even one person disagrees, it is not passed.

\- The Council does not have the power to veto any decisions made solely by the Clan Head, and the Clan Head can not veto a unanimous decision by the Council. This way if the Council becomes corrupt, then the Clan head can use the laws and make a decision reliant on them alone,

\- The same goes for the Council. If they suspect the current Clan Head of being corrupt, then there are laws that will let them make a unanimous decision reliant on them alone.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Thursday, February 6th, XXXX 2:43 am**_

_**Tsunayoshi Sawada (Sinopa Taji Chiyo- Satoko) P.o.v**_

_Her eyes snapped opened and she groaned. Rolling over onto her back, she stared at the ceiling with blurry eyes and tried not to cry._

_All she wanted was some g*dd*mn sleep! Was that too much to ask for!? But no, her brain would. not. shut. the. f**k. up._

_It didn't help that her brain was thinking about things that happened years ago. Things like little mistakes that she knew better than to make or better ways an an argument could have gone if only she had just-!_

_She held back a scream of frustration as she cut off that train of thought._

_She threw her blankets off of her and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She reached down to put on her slippers that were, thankfully -because she hated putting her feet on the cold floor after she just woke up-, right beside her bed. Then she wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and quietly made her was downstairs to get a glass of water._

_She brought her glass with her back to her room and decided she would see if some light reading would put her back to sleep._

* * *

**Entry # X**

**Gathered General Intel: **

_**Nana Sawada(-Waneta)**_

**Age: **26

**Birthday:** March 31st

**Flame type(s): **Primary Mist flames, Secondary Rain and Sun flames(Active).

**Status: **Alive, Underground: active.

**Job:** None.

**Relation: **Mother.

**Abilities:** Prefers long range combat, but is very good at close combat with a knife or dagger.

**Weapon(s) of choice: **Two golden arrows and a crossbow infused and controlled by Mist flames.

_**Tsunayoshi Sawada (myself)**_

**Age: **5

**Birthday: **October 14th

**Flame type(s): **Silver flames(Active).

**Status: **Alive, Underground; active.

**Job: **Hacker.

**Relation: **Daughter of Nana Sawada(-Waneta), Niece of Shamal.

**Abilities: **G.A.P style, prefers close combat, can do mid and long range combat. Can see Aura and Flames.

**Weapon(s) of choice: **Prefers guns, swords, and knifes, but I can use anything I can hold in my hands.

_**Shamal Waneta**_

**Age:** 27

**Birthday:** February 9th

**Flame type(s): **Mist flames(Active).

**Status:** Alive, Underground: active.

**Job: **Doctor, Hit-man.

**Relation:** Brother of Nana Sawada(-Waneta), Uncle, (potential) ally(?).

**Abilities:** ?

**Weapon(s) of choice: **Trident mosquitoes, Dynamite.

_**Kyoya Hibari**_

**Age:** 5

**Birthday:** May 5th

**Flame type(s): **Cloud flames(Dormant).

**Status: **Alive, civilian(?), Heir to a yakuza clan((?) due to connections on his fathers side?).

**Relation: **Son of Renkei and Riku Hibari, Nephew of Fon, Friend, ally(?).

**Abilities: **Beginner G.A.P style, raw strength fighter.

**Weapon(s) of choice: **Tonfas.

_**Renkei Hibari**_

**Age: **31

**Birthday:** April 3rd

**Flame type(s):** Primary Lighting flames, Secondary Rain and Cloud flames(Active).

**Status: **Alive, 'civilian'.

**Job: **Criminal lawyer; currently on leave and working at the Dojo in Namimori.

**Relation: **Mother of Kyoya, new best friend to Nana, (potential) ally(?).

**Abilities: **?

**Weapon(s) of choice: **?

_**Riku Hibari**_

**Age: **32

**Birthday: **December 10th

**Flame type(s): **Cloud flames(Active).

**Status: **Alive, Underground(?).

**Job:** ?

**Relation: **Father of Kyoya, trainer, friend to Nana, (potential) ally(?).

**Abilities:** ?

**Weapon(s) of choice: **?

**Terms and Theories:**

Soul energy: This is the energy that Dying Will flames come from. It is literally the energy of your soul, which is what keeps you alive. This energy often -but not always- manifests in the from of fire. Soul energy, like Spirit energy, can take on many forms.

\- Soul energy is also what exorcist -stupidly- use when their blessed items and holy water aren't enough.

-Using Soul energy is a risky thing, because depleting it can kill you. Use spirit energy instead, please. At least if you deplete that, the absolutely worst thing that can happen is falling into a temporary coma.

Dying Will Flames(Soul-Fire): This is the name the Underground has given the manifestation of Soul energy. These flames have 'types' and each type has a different ability.

\- A soul can become corrupt, therefore so can Dying Will flames. That is the kind of corruption that exorcist take upon themselves to get rid of. (That is if they don't already think of you as a demon and just kill the cause of it - which is in your soul- and therefore killing you)

\- Please refer to Entry # X for more information on the individual flame types.

..._Exocrist are flat out stupid. Do they not realize that what they do exposes their own soul to corruption!? Do they not realize that they could die for entirely different reasons than the believe!? The only good thing about it is that only the strongest pass their exams which means there is less chance of corruption spreading to them._

Spirit energy: Spirit energy is many things. It is in the air and earth, in all of the living and all of the dead or undead. It is the energy behind having telekinesis or psychic abilities. It is not the soul but the life of everything around us. Second only to Cosmic energy.

\- Spirit energy follows the principle of yin and yang. That darkness cannot be seen without light, and light cannot be seen without darkness. A never-ending cycle of giving and taking.

\- Other names it is known as: Chi, Chakra, life aura. etc.

\- Anything magical or mystical is created and thrives on spirit energy. The same can be said for anything dead or undead.

\- Spirit energy = magic = nearly anything supernatural.

\- Really, the only thing spirit energy can't be traced to or attached to is the few things that fall under Cosmic energy, which is another thing entirely.

The Sight: This is basically what you get when you open your third eye. Your own spirit energy is directed to your eyes creating the link you need for your third eye to open. You can see things on other planes of existence, you can see spirit energy.

\- You can earn the Sight by training and controlling your Spirit energy.

\- There are a few rare cases (Usually involving prophecies) that someone is born with the Sight and has it for the rest of their life.

\- Having the Sight allows you to see supernatural beings, even the ones that chose to be invisible to other supernatural beings, like Wrackspruts.

\- A supernatural being is anyone or thing that is in touch with their spirit energy and the spirit energy around them, from witches and wizards to any mythical creature. ( More examples; Demons, Angels, Zombies, hell hounds, Dragons, Unicorns, Vampires, Were-wolfs etc.)

Auras: Every living sentient being has an Aura. Auras are directly linked to emotions. You can not suppress your Aura, it will be with you until you die.

\- Only people who have the Sight can naturally see Auras.

\- If someone without the Sight can see your Aura, it has became a Battle Aura. You can suppress a Battle Aura down to a normal Aura.

Kitsunes: These are supernatural foxes. What makes them different from normal foxes is that they have two or more tails. Their coats are just like normal foxes but they represent the their rank. The numbers of tails represent the individuals strength.

\- White coats = common; Orange = common; Red = uncommon; Golden = rare, Silver = extremely rare.

\- A kitsune cannot have more than nine tails. A Nine-tailed Kitsune is the strongest there is. A Two-tailed Kitsune is the weakest.

\- The King of Demons is a Nine-tailed Red Kitsune.

\- They are known to be extremely mischievous and cunning, greedy when it comes to anything shiny, loyal, and even possessive of things or people they consider theirs

\- All Kitsunes can create portals to take them anywhere they want and most Kitsunes can fade-teleport -it is exactly as it sounds like-.

Kitsune Flames: Kitsune Flames have many different abilities, and those abilities can differ from person to person. One thing all Kitsune Flames can do is create solid illusions, as in a Kitsune could make a cup of tea appear out of nowhere and it would be real, from the hot stream coming off it to it's taste.

\- They typically take on the appearance of will-o-wisps around the Kitsune

\- The illusions can also make solid copy of things. The best thing to compare them to would be if Cloud and Mist flames fused together.

\- They can also burn like real fire. They burn with purity, they reason exorcist -at least, those that get supernatural partners- often chose Kitsunes as their familiars.

\- My Kitsune flames allow me to walk on air and turn invisible. Not the just-make-it-so-no-one-can-see-me kind of invisible, but as in where I'm physically there and you can touch and feel me, but you cannot _see _me kind of invisible.

\- There really isn't a limit to Kitsune Flames, only that the more tried a Kitsune gets, the less stable the illusions. However, Kitsunes have a ridiculous amount of stamina, even compared to other supernaturals.

Silver Flames: After some experimentation, I have come to the conclusion that my flames are this body's Sky flames fused with my Kitsune flames. So I have harmonization and everything that comes with soul-fire along with everything my Kitsune Flames could do.

\- While they are weaker than I would like at the moment, I have no doubt that the older I get and the more I use them, the stronger they will become. Let's hope I still have my control over them, otherwise, well, it won't bode well for anyone around me.

\- Beyond that, I have a feeling that there is still more to my flames than I currently think.

Theory #1: If the Tri-ni-sette is the system that keeps the balance in this universe, then why was it set up to a one way connection system? And why specifically does it need manifested soul energy? I suspect that there is a reason behind it -perhaps it's creation was rushed and this is what they first thought of?-, but the overall system could have been one hundred times better if they had made it a two-way system that needed something else, say Spirit energy?, to maintain itself.

\- What if I find a way to change the layout of the Tri-ni-sette to absorb Spirit energy instead. That, while probably extremely difficult -that's basically rewiring the thing that keeps Earth a thriving planet-, is plenty doable and would prevent further problems in the future.

Theory #2: I wonder if having the Acrobaleno use charged energy stones will temporarily lift the curse for periods at a time. Only instead of spirit energy being stored in them, it will be their respective soul-fire. Perhaps I can find a way to make them reusable? That way I won't have to make new ones for them every time they use them.

\- Unfortunately, I will need Kawahira to lift the curse completely, because a curse like that can only be lifted by the one who cursed them. I will also need to have Bermuda use his Flame of Night to preserve the flames that are inside the pacifiers. I'll also need flame donators to be ready on stand-by, so we can quickly replenish their flames.

\- With Kawahira help, I should be able to reverse the pacifiers and rings- why are the Vongola rings even blood-locked? That's so out-dated- to their original forms and place them in a network system, with each one acting as a 'pillar' of sorts, connected to a single base. Each one of the 'pillar' spots will absorb spirit energy from the Earth and send it to the base which will put it back into the Earth.

-This is, unfortunately, all theoretical until I am able to conduct small experiments to prove that, theoretically, it should work on a much larger scale. A work in progress, at least.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Thursday, February 6th, XXXX 3:07 am**_

_**Tsunayoshi Sawada (Sinopa Taji Chiyo- Satoko) P.o.v**_

_Thankfully, it seemed that the light reading did the trick. She yawned and tried to keep her eyes open so she could but the book she had gotten of the shelf back._

_Once she did that, she moved to turn off the lamp she had recently got Nana to buy for her. She crawled into bed and the moment her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**BEFORE THE CHAPTER STARTS: **Thank you, thank you, thank you to guest reviewer, Luna Versalias. I loved all of your suggestions and I had a mental battle of which one I wanted to use. I'll probably use most if not all of them at some point, so again, thank you!

* * *

**Thursday, February 6th, XXXX, 5:37 pm**

**Viper (Mammon) Waneta P.o.v**

Viper let little a small, satisfied smile appear on their lips as they floated along the hallways in the Clan compound.

It had been sixteen years since they were put under the Acrobaleno Curse, and this is the first time in six years that they've come back to the Clan compound. Not that anybody could see them as they visited, of course.

Not with their Mist Flames and the Mammon chains they worked so hard on to construct working together to hide them.

Viper had not stuck around their ex-colleagues after the Curse. No, instead they had fled, went into hiding, and came back as Mammon. They built up their reputation and had joined the Varia as well.

Viper did not want their Clan to see them like this. They hated the pacifier around their neck with a passion like they have never felt before. Alas, there was nothing they could do to take it off.

They heard rushing footsteps, and before they could react, a little child rushed past them and into one of the many rooms in the hall.

Not long after that, one of their cousins -"_Shamal_," they thought- ran down the hallway presumably chasing the small child.

Curiosity piqued, they drifted into the room the kid had chosen to hide in and their first thought after getting a could look at the child was -_,"A mini cousin Nana, mou?"_

Viper was thankful no one could see them do a double take, before realizing -,_"No, not a mini Nana, mou. Nor an illusion. Just a little girl that looks very much like my dear cousin, mou. Probably Nana's daughter, mou."_

Viper knew that their cousin Nana had not been dating or interested in dating anyone since the last time he had visited, so they wonder what had happened to change that. It also made them wonder what else had changed and what they had been missing out on since their last visit to the Clan compound.

They used to be very close to their all of their cousins in their Clan -and they meant _all_ of their cousins, from first cousins to third cousins or fourth cousins who would've been too young to remember them very well-. In fact, most of Mammon's contacts were members of the Clan. At least until they gained new ones and therefore slowly broke off connections with their Clan contacts.

However, Viper was by no means good with children and did not like children at all, but he found it easy to be around active Mist flame children. They were extremely entertaining with their logic, and very good at giving the higher ups headaches.

Although they'd never admit it, the headache part was partly their fault for telling tiny Mist users that anyone who was considered an 'adult' was corrupted, and if they didn't want the clan to be corrupted, then they would have to do what they want done themselves without letting an adult know what they're doing while letting the adult think that they know what they're doing.

Viper smirked at their own thoughts.

They might have also told them that if an adult did find out, they could claim that they were training and it would actually be the truth, because technically -_yes-_, that did help them train their flames.

Once people in the clan caught on to what had been happening for many years, they decided it was much to late to stop it now, and eventually it became a commonly used tactic to train both the adults and children of the Clan.

The Elite of the Clan never bothered to find out exactly who started it in the first place. Now it has been more than thirty years since he came up with that originally. Although no one would ever know exactly how it started, they would always be proud of what he had caused.

"Who's there?"

The little girl's voice startled them out of their musings.

"I know someone's their." She said as she stared at the spot the Viper was floating in intensely.

For a millisecond, Viper would have sworn on all their money that the girls eyes flashed a stunning silver color, before returning to their normal color.

Against their better judgement, Viper dropped the mist bindings and illusions and said,"Mou? How did you know I was here, child?"

"I don't know. Why don't you guess?" she replied with sarcasm on her tongue and a smirk on her face.

"Mou, why should I guess when I asked a question first?" Viper raised an eyebrow at the little girl; not that she could see it with the cloak they were wearing covering a little more than half their face. They were surprised at the little girls lack of surprise at a floating 'baby'.

"Why should I answer your question when you already know the answer?" The girls smile was not a normal one.

"_Mou, definitely Nana's child." _Viper thought with a smirk.

"Mou, good answer."

"Why thank you."

"What's your name, child?"

Before the little girl could reply, they heard running footsteps, and they quickly put their bindings and illusions back up.

Realizing that they had moved closer to the little girl while they were talking, they quickly moved into a corner as Shamal came into the room and said, "Ah-ha! Gotcha, you little brat!"

"Congratulations, Uncle. You've found a little girl who out ran and out smarted you, and also who wasn't even trying to hide. I bet my Kaa-San will be _oh so _proud of you. Don't you agree, Uncle?"

Viper smirked at Shamal's bright red face at hearing the sarcasm dripping in his niece's voice.

"Let's just get back to your Kaa-San, alright?"

"Alright, Uncle."

"_W__hat an interesting little girl, mou."_

* * *

**Thursday, February 6th, XXXX, 5:39 pm**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada (Sinopa Taji Chiyo-Satoko) P.o.v**

She ran though the halls with a grin on her face as though she did this everyday thanks to her new body's intuition.

After she had gotten over the shocking information of having Shamal as her Uncle and unexpected introduction to him, she decided to just go with the flow, and now that her mother knew about her, she could be herself without worry.

Making a left turn _(Go! In there! The Chimera is there! The Chimera will help-)_ she ducked into a room with it's door open and hid behind a cabinet as she listened to Shamal's footsteps rush by the room.

She smirked. Her training had done her good because she was barely winded by the sudden running about.

She looked around the room_(There! The Chimera! They knows about the key. The key shall summon the Undead Ancestors. The Undead Ancestors want the Old Man of the River. They want the wrong-) _and stared at one spot that seemed off.

She had a hunch as to why.

"Who's there?"

"..."

"I know someone's there." She stated.

And suddenly the Mist Acrobaleno was right there.

"Mou? How did you know I was here, child?" Viper/Mammon asked her.

"I don't know. Why don't you guess?"

"Mou, why should I guess when I asked a question first?"

"Why should I answer your question when you already know the answer?"

"Mou, good answer."

"Why thank you."

"What's your name, child?"

Viper/Mammon was by now hovering closer to her, but before she could could say anything, she heard footsteps running towards the room and watched as the Mist Acrobaleno disappeared before her eyes.

"Ah-ha! Gotcha, you little brat!" exclaimed Shamal as he spotted her upon entering the room.

"Congratulations, Uncle. You've found a little girl who out ran and out smarted you, and also who wasn't even trying to hide. I bet my Kaa-San will be oh so proud of you. Don't you agree, Uncle?" she said with obvious sarcasm, slightly irritated at having their conversation interrupted.

"Let's just get back to your Kaa-San, alright?"

"Alright, Uncle."

They made their way back into the den area where her mother was and grabbed their luggage, her mother showed her the guest room she would stay in and then went into her own room.

Once they where settled, Shamal began walking away, but before he was completely out of ear-shot she said,"Point and score; 1:0. I win, Uncle."

"Only because I let you, brat. Next time I won't go easy on you!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Uncle."

She laughed as she closed her door and could still hear Shamal's grumbling.

As she turned around and went towards the bed in the center of the room, she thought about her encounter with the Mist Acrobaleno. Thinking back to it made her realize two things.

The first was the fact that her intuition call them 'The Chimera', but she would think about that later. It was the second thing that she had realized that worried her.

The Mist Acrobaleno had no Aura. She could sense that their flames were trapped in that pacifier, with next to no flames flowing throughout their body -So their Soul-fire really did power the blasted things-, but they had _no Aura._

It is thought to be near impossible to suppress a persons aura. That it was there until the person died or... the person has been touched by death. Her eyes widened at her thoughts and she glanced at the clock at the wall. She had time, if she was quick about it.

She quickly moved to get the sketch book out of a hidden compartment in her bag. She opened to a fresh page and began to write.

_...I"ve just had an encounter with the Mist Acrobaleno, Viper(Mammon). Now that I've had time to think about it, I've realized that they had no Aura. All living things have Auras, and human Auras are directly connected to our emotions. Even if somebody was emotionally paralyzed so you can't feel them, you would still have an Aura; it would just be pure black._

_A single emotion can be suppressed, yes, but to suppress all of them? No, that is supposed to be impossible. The only way to have no Aura without being dead is to have been touched by death. That is not having nearly died, or dying and coming back to life._

_No, to be touched by death is to always be on the constant verge of dying. That means one of two things have happened. Only the Mist Acrobaleno has been touched by death or...the Acrobaleno curse is more __despicable __than I thought._

_Until I met another one of the Acrobaleno, I can not say which it is. However, I have a feeling it might be the latter. Now that I'm thinking about it, if it is the latter, it would make sense because nearly all of their flames are inside the pacifiers and if Dying Will Flames are the __equivalent __of soul energy(Do not confuse for spirit energy) then almost all of their soul is constantly outside their body._

* * *

**Thursday, February 6th, XXXX, 10:57 pm**

**Viper (Mammon) Waneta P.o.v**

Their earlier questions had been answered at dinner, when Nana had told them her story of what had happened to her.

They were beyond pissed at the Young Lion on their cousins be-half. It didn't help that they already disliked the man, having be exposed to him by being in the Varia.

Although they themselves have been labeled M.I.A as well, and they might not have been apart of their lives in the last several years, they still considered themselves close to their cousins and apart of the Clan.

_"Mou, the only upside is that I can f**k Iemitsu over, and not only would he be unable to retaliate, but he would never be able to prove that it was me. If he manages to figure out who did it, that is,"_ they thought to themselves, smirking.

Currently, they where outside in the compounds large outdoor training area that eventually merged into a garden, or rather a miniature forest.

Viper still had their illusions up. They didn't want anyone to see them, especially sense running into that little girl.

_"Mou, now I have to go to the designated meeting place and wait for that troublesome hacker, Loki. They're the whole reason I'm even hear in the first place, mou."_

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Tuesday, February 5th, XXXX, 11:49 pm_**

**_Viper (Mammon) Waneta P.o.v_**

_They__ were not happy. They were losing good business to a new and up rising hacker that had come out of nowhere and took the title of the #1 Hacker fairly quickly. _

_One would think there would be no problems between hackers and information brokers, they had nothing to do with each other, Right? Wrong. The only real difference between a hacker and a information broker like themselves was that one was online and the other was a real person._

_There were a few more little differences, but those were unimportant at the moment._

_This particular hacker went by Loki. Not only was this hacker taking their clients, but the Boss had actually tried to contact them once to see what all the fuss was about, succeeded, and took a liking to them._

_How and why was beyond them, but now they had to find that despicable hacker and try to get them to agree to a contract with the Varia._

_"Mou, this better not turn out to be a waste of my precious time." They muttered to themselves as they levitated down the hallways of the Varia Headquarters. _

_Once they arrived at their room, they entered and went straight to their custom laptop. After the greeting screen closed, they typed in their passwords and made sure all of their security measures were active before getting to work._

_They opened the general chatroom for hackers on the black-web and scanning the usernames that were on while they logged in on the account for official Varia business; the username was very straight to the point and unimaginative, but then again it was Levi who had made it. Then they started running the program that showed the usernames of people who had gone invisible. _

_To their surprise, the first username that showed on their computer screen was the very one they were looking for in bold, italic letters._

* * *

**Invisible ****users:**

_**Loki**_

_***~YellowCat674~***_

_**Ordinary-Rogue**_

_**-PhantomKnight-**_

_**_FullMoon1000_**_

_**Newmoon15**_

_**##Death_Tulip##**_

**Click here for more ****names**

* * *

_They narrowed their eyes. There was no way it could that easy, could it? Could it be a fake? No, the chatroom ran a program that made sure no two users had the same name. They debated with themselves for a moment._

_They decided to trust it only after running another program to make sure they weren't being fooled and wasting their time. They watched the bar on their screen scanning. __Their face twitched as they forced back a frown. The scan showed positive which meant their was nothing wrong, out of place, or any disguised coding running. _

_Withholding a sigh, they click on the username to open up the dms._

* * *

** \- _Varia_Official_ started a Direct Messaging chat with _Loki_ -**

**\- _ Varia_Official _opened the chat_ -_**

**\- _Loki_ joined the chat -**

**_Varia_Official_: Hello.**

**_Loki_: Hello yourself~!**

_They held back the urge to roll their eyes._

**_Loki_: Did you need something from me?**

**_Varia_Official_: Is it possible to get an audience in-person with you?**

**_Loki_: It is, but for a price~!**

**_Varia_Official_: Whatever the usual price is, I'll double it for the quickest available meeting.**

**_Loki_: Oh~? Are you sure? That would be 500,000 US dollars.**

**_Varia_Official_: Positive.**

_That was pretty pricey, but doable. Half of that would be 250,000 dollars, and that's only for a normal meeting. Perhaps it was to discourage people from trying to arrange an in-person meeting._

_**Loki**_**: The soonest date would be February 6th, at midnight. Is that doable?**

_That was tomorrow, they would have to take the private jet to get there on time. Boss will just have to deal with it._

_**Varia_Official**_**: Yes, it is. Where.**

**_Loki_: The Waneta Clan HQ, I'll send you more specifics later.**

**_Varia_Official_: Alright.**

**_Loki_: Okay then, Bye-Bye~!**

**\- _Loki_ left the chat -**

**\- _Varia_Official_ left the chat -**

_They let out a huff of air as left their room and made their way back to the Boss's office to inform him of what just happened._

* * *

**Thursday, February 6th, XXXX, 11:36 pm**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada (Sinopa Taji Chiyo-Satoko) P.o.v**

The aftermath of dinner consisted of nothing but meeting relatives and letting Nana catch up with people. Needless to say, she was completely drained of any energy she may have had earlier, and when they went to their rooms for the night, her head hit the pillow and she was out like a light despite the nagging feeling in her head.

Now that nagging feeling hit her full force and then she remembered.

_"Sh*t."_ How could she have forgotten about the meeting!?

She sprang awake from her bed and rushed to her bathroom to wash the sleep out of her eyes and off her face, then she went to get her 'work' clothes and proceeded to get changed.

She wore a silver, star themed sundress underneath a black leather jacket with two foxes -one gold and one silver- and a crescent moon stitched above them onto its back. She had on a pair of black leggings, black running shoes, black silk gloves, and a black belt at her waist to keep the skirt of the dress down. On her left thigh was a weapons pouch that was hidden by the dress.

She had also pulled all of her hair into a black beanie. Lastly, she put on a pair of safety glasses that had some very high tech features.

A glance at the clock on her wall told her she should get going if she didn't want to be late, and with that she headed off to the appointed meeting area.

* * *

She entered the room only after making sure entering wouldn't kill her, and saw that the Mist Acrobaleno was there waiting.

"Mou, exactly at midnight, impressive."

"Why, thank you~! I try."

She gave the Mist Acrobaleno a grin as she took in her surrounding in the room.

The door was off in the right corner of the room, and it seemed the only way in and out. She moved away from it and towards the left corner of the room to show good will and that she wan't going to make trouble. In the center of the room was a table and two chairs, one on either side of it.

The walls themselves were a bland gray, but considering the room was a private interrogation room, she wasn't to surprised at how just looking around made her feel bored.

"Shall we take a seat, mou?"

That brought her attention to the Mist Acrobaleno and replied, "We shall~. Let's get straight to business."

And with that she changed her playful mode to a much more serious one as she asked," What exactly does the Varia of all people want with lil' ol' me, hm?"

The Mist Acrobaleno's mouth twitched before they spoke, "My boss has apparently taken a like to you and your ways, and he sent me to get you to agree to a contract."

Her own mouth twitched as she held in a laugh, "You don't seem to happy about this, do you?"

"My opinion does not matter, I am only here on the orders of my Boss."

"Yea, you don't like this." She smirked.

"You're avoiding the actual topic."

She faked an offended gasp, " I am not! You should already know my answer."

Another twitch of their mouth," Is there anyway for you to reconsider?"

"Hmm, Let me think..."

"..."

She smirked as she took off her glasses so the Mist Acrobaleno could see her eyes.

"...There is one thing that would make me reconsider."

"...What is it?"

"I want to make this a personal meeting and request for your help, as well give you some perhaps useful information, however I will need your complete and utter silence about what I will tell you, if you accept that is."

"..."

* * *

**Thursday, February 6th, XXXX, 12:05 am**

**Viper (Mammon) Waneta P.o.v**

"...There is one thing that would make me reconsider."

They narrowed their eyes.

"...What is it?"

"I want to make this a personal meeting and request for your help, however I will need your complete and utter silence about what I will tell you, if you accept that is."

"..."

In the span of five minutes, this little girl -at least, they assumed- had completely turned their vision of how this would go around, upside down, and backwards.

"..."

She had both surprised and impressed them. She was asking for a lot, but their something inside them was urging them to go along with what she ask, after all she was the only one here with something to lose.

"Is that information valuable?" They would have to judge it for themselves exactly how valuable, but it never hurt to ask.

She nodded.

"Alright, I agree."


End file.
